Repeat to me What You Said Again!
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: Hermione stupidly agrees to a marriage proposal from Draco not realizing that due to a really old wizarding law, once you agree to a proposal from a pureblood you cannot take it back. REVIEW PLEASE! CHAP 17 FINALLY UP!
1. prelude

A/N: I hope that you all like this story; I decided to give myself a shot at a humor/romance story. Please review and tell me if you peoples like it. Thanks. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the plot.  
  
Summary: Hermione stupidly agrees to a marriage proposal from Draco not realizing that due to a really old wizarding law, once you agree to a proposal from a pureblood you cannot take it back. A Hermione and Draco story.  
  
Repeat To Me What You Said Again?!  
DreaMCatcheR639  
  
Hi! My name is Hermione Granger. I have chestnut brown hair which goes down to about an inch or two below my shoulders in little waves. My eyes are chocolate brown, and my height I think is not something I like to particularly brag about, in truth I'm only 5'2", pitiful, yes I know. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I will be a seventh year. My two best friends are Harry Potter (yes, THE Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived and just recently in my sixth year the Boy-Who-Defeated- Voldermort) and Ronald Weasley. We're just normal witches and wizards in some ways, I mean we have our own share of enemies (mainly Draco Malfoy who is by far the most stuck up snob and arrogant git I have ever met) and also our own share of school, and dating problems. But then again, we are not exactly that normal either. I mean, not every kid my age or even grown witches and wizards helped to defeat Lord Voldermort.  
  
Well anyways, this is going to be my last year at Hogwarts and I'm hoping to make the best of it. We're going to be taking our N.E.W.T.s this year, I've already got our study schedules all planned out for Harry, Ron, and I. I'm going to be making sure that we study a lot so that all three of us will pass!  
  
The good thing is that I'm going to be Head Girl at Hogwarts this year, I wonder who Head Boy is though, Dumbledore didn't tell me in the letter and I haven't been in contact with Harry and Ron over the summer. The two of them were at Quidditch Camp this year, I decided not to bug them, after all, this is the first year that Harry has been able to have fun over the summer without having to worry about Voldermort. I'm really hoping that it is going to be either one of them. I mean, Harry definitely sounds like the most likely person that the Professor would choose to be Head Boy. I can only hope for now though. But watch it end up being Malfoy. "AHHHH!!! KNOCK ON WOOD!!! Why'd I say that?! Now it really IS going to end up being Malfoy! AHHH!!"  
  
"Honey!" I heard my Mum scream from downstairs. "Are you ready yet? We have to get going, you don't want to be late or end up missing the train!"  
  
"Oh shoot! The time! I forgot! Coming Mum, just give me a few minutes."  
  
"Ok Honey, but hurry!"  
  
"I will!" I screamed back at her.  
  
I grabbed a random pair of pants and shirt and threw them on quickly. Grabbing a rubber band while running out of my room, I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail.  
  
"Ok, ready Mum," I panted to her when I got into the car, and she immediately started the engine. During the ride, my Mum started talking but I slowly tuned her out. My mind was still preoccupied on who was going to be Head boy. It better not be Malfoy though, I swear, if it-  
  
"Honey, we're here. Hurry, get out of the car and onto the platform before the train leaves you."  
  
I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Ok, bye Mum, love you, see you either during Christmas or next summer!" I screamed to her as I ran out of the car.  
  
"Love you too!" I heard her scream back to me.  
  
Taking a glance at my watch, I realized I still had about ten minutes before the Hogwarts Express would be leaving so I slowed my running down into walking. Ok, back to what I was thinking about before. If Malfoy is going to be-  
  
"Oh, will you look at that, it's the Mudblood."  
  
I groaned, speak of the devil. "Sod off Malfoy," I said to him in between clenched teeth. "Leave me alone Malfoy, if you don't mind me, I'll like to get onto the train." I turned around to face him with a glare set on my face.  
  
His reaction was not at all what I was expecting. The stupid git began laughing at me. Honestly laughing, I never even knew that he could laugh, he was laughing so hard that he began clutching at his sides as if he was laughing so hard that it was hurting him.  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy, but WHAT is so funny?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"I-it's your shirt!" he said in between gasps of breath.  
  
I looked down at my shirt to see what was so funny. Oh shoot! In my haste I had managed to grab I shirt that I had had when I was very little, and what Malfoy was laughing at, was the big picture of Big Bird that was plastered onto the very center of the shirt. No wonder he was laughing, I groaned loudly as I felt my cheeks burn up in embarrassment of ever being caught in a shirt like this.  
  
"What is that thing anyways?" Malfoy said to me while struggling very hard to keep a straight face on but failing horribly as he was soon clutching his sides again.  
  
"Oh shut it Malfoy." I snarled back at him as I turned around and went through the platform, stomping my way onto the train-where even more people looked at me and burst out laughing-and into the compartment where I found Harry and Ron. They looked up at me when I arrived; both took a look at my shirt and burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up! Come on, it's not that funny! It was an honest accident, I woke up late this morning and I just grabbed any random shirt from my closet ok?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione, but Big Bird?" Harry said to me while laughing.  
  
Ron was struck with even more laughter when he heard the name. "That big yellow thing even has its own name?! Oh my god, what am I missing out there in the muggle world?!"  
  
I glared at the two of them who would NOT stop laughing. "Hahaha, VERY funny guys. Come on you two, stop laughing! How was Quidditch Camp?" I asked them in an attempt to change the subject but the laughter still did not stop. "Silenciano!" (A/n: yeah, I know very lame, I could not think of anything else though. -_-) Instantly Harry and Ron stopped laughing; ok, more like they were still laughing and then they realized that no noise was coming out. I grinned in satisfaction. But then Harry and Ron glared at me evilly and their look told me that they would do something horrible to me if I did not take the spell off, so reluctantly I muttered the counter curse.  
  
"What was that for Hermione?" Ron said to me while glaring.  
  
"Well, you to would not shut up, so I had to silence you some way right?"  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Did you see your shirt Hermione, it's really um." Harry slowly trailed off when he saw the look that was placed on my face.  
  
"Ok, anyways guys, I was wondering which one of you were made Head Boy." I began to them, staring at the blank look on their faces, I continued meekly, "I mean, one of you were made Head Boy weren't you?" My voice was beginning to crack when I saw them shake their heads "if it wasn't once of you, then who could it be then?!" I screamed extremely loudly, getting frantic by then.  
  
"Funny you should ask Granger," a voice drawled out, I looked in the direction in which the voice came from and say Malfoy's face with an extremely big smirk on it, "because it seems to me that you're talking to him right now."  
  
My mouth fell open in shock and my eyes went wide, "nuh uh Malfoy, stop lying to me. There's no way that YOU could be Head Boy."  
  
"Nope, not lying to you Granger," the smirk was evident on his stupid face.  
  
My worst fears were confirmed, Malfoy had been named Head Boy, "God! I KNEW I should have knocked on wood when I said that Malfoy would be Head Boy, but NO me being the smart person that I am only said 'knock on wood' this morning, I never even really knocked on wood though!" I screamed to no one in particular.  
  
I saw Ron give Harry a questioning glance, "knock on wood? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's this muggle thing that you're supposed to say when you say something bad that might happen, so muggles sort of say it as an attempt to unjinx themselves." The questioning look was still on Ron's face so Harry went on with his explanation. "Ok Ron, I'll give you an example. We'll use Hermione's current situation." I threw a glare at him, but Harry went on anyways. "This morning, Hermione probably said something that went along the lines of Malfoy being Head Boy or something like that. So in an attempt to unjinx herself, she should have said knock on wood, and actually have knocked on wood instead of only saying it like our Hermione over there has done."  
  
"Ooo, I get it now!" Ron nodded his head, "but how is that supposed to help in any way?"  
  
I smacked my palm up against my forehead. "Gosh Ron, it's only a stupid SAYING ok? Will you stop thinking so deeply into it for Christ's sake Ron?!" I screamed at him.  
  
"And will you not take my stupid mistake so seriously Hermione?" Hey yelled right back at me. "Just cause you're angry over Malfoy being Head Boy right now, don't take it out on me."  
  
"Uh huh, and tell me please, exactly how you would act if you were going to have to share dormitories with Malfoy? Head Boy and Head Girl are required to share one you know." I snapped back at him.  
  
Ron's face scrunched up in disgust at the prospect of having to room with Malfoy, "good point there Hermione, I wouldn't want to be you. Go on, I'm sorry, you have all the right to yell. Hell, I would have jumped out a window already if I were you."  
  
"Hello? Weasel? Mudblood? I'm right here you know?"  
  
Malfoy, the stupid arrogant prick, I had forgotten he was there, slowly I turned to him. "For your information Ferret Boy, nobody invited you in here in the first place. So you could damn well leave, I'm sure that NONE of us would have a problem with that." He looked shocked at first but then he quickly reconstructed his face with that "infamous" smirk of his. Oh how I wanted to wipe it off that "pretty" face that I was sure he took pride in. And I did. I punched him. I don't really consider myself strong but I think it was due to all of the anger. I saw him look at me in surprise and I took that opportunity to push him out of our compartment and mutter a locking charm that could not be opened by "alohomora." But by then I had already caught sight of his eye which was turning a little bit purple from where I had socked him.  
  
I heard Harry and Ron clapping and whistling behind me.  
  
"Well done Hermione!" Harry said to me while laughing merrily.  
  
"I know! The look on Malfoy's face, it was priceless, even better than when you had slapped him back in our third year!" Ron was laughing hysterically.  
  
At first I was still a little pissed at Malfoy and everything, but couldn't help but grin sheepishly when I heard their reactions. Soon I was laughing along with them. "It was pretty funny I guess."  
  
And instantly the previous little disagreement Ron and I had earlier were forgotten along with Malfoy being Head Boy as we discussed his reaction. The rest of the ride flew by and before we knew it we were almost at Hogwarts, and the three of us changed hastily into our school robes.  
  
"This is going to be our last year at Hogwarts," Harry was saying as we climbed into one of the carriages that were pulled by thestrals that now all three of us could see ever since the war, "so we better hope that it is also going to be our best." Ron and I both nodded our heads in agreement and aimless chatting soon began again.  
  
In a couple of minutes we were at Hogwarts and the three of us piled out of the carriages and into Hogwarts with the rest of the school minus the first years who were arriving with Hagrid in the little boats. We entered the Great Hall, and soon the sorting of the first years began.  
  
Halfway through the sorting I heard Ron grumble out to nobody in particular, "God I'm hungry, we missed the snacks on the train today." I elbowed him in the side to shut him up, and he did a little bit, but not necessarily for he continued to grumble.  
  
"Finally!" Ron sighed as the sorting finally ended with Michael Zachek being in Ravenclaw, but then Ron groaned again once we all saw Professor Dumbledore get up from the staff table to make announcements.  
  
"Welcome back, students, to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, "I would only like to announce one thing and then you can start eating Mr. Weasley." Ron turned red beside me as the students in the Great Hall began to laugh. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "I am proud to announce that this years Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," I stood up as loud cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall, "and the Head Boy this year will Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." More cheers erupted.  
  
I groaned, I had forgotten all about that. I looked toward his way and almost burst out laughing when I saw his eye. It was purple and black from where I had punched him. The whole hall was trying to stifle its laughter and Malfoy looked positively furious. He caught my eye and glared at me. I smiled back at him and waved happily, he became even more angry if that were possible. By then Harry and Ron were already beside themselves with laughter, and when they saw me wave they began laughing even harder. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to discuss a few things involving your Head Boy and Girl duties after the feast." Malfoy and I nodded at him. With that said Dumbledore clapped his hands three times and food appeared on the table. "Eat up!" he said merrily.  
  
I sighed and filled my plate up with food and began eating. Conversation began again and I was getting glum because I didn't really want the feast to end because then that would mean that I would have to go talk to Dumbledore and later I would be in a room ALONE with Malfoy. But faster than I wanted, the feast had ended.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow in the Great Hall ok guys?" I said to Harry and Ron as I got up and headed up towards the staff table to speak to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, see you tomorrow and good luck with Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione can handle him, I mean after all, she's punched him and slapped him." Harry said more to Ron than to me, and the two began to laugh again.  
  
I laughed at them, shook my head and walked to where Professor Dumbledore was. Malfoy was already there when I reached them.  
  
"The reason that I wanted to speak with the two was to discuss your accommodations. As you both should already know, you two will be sharing dormitories this year." Malfoy and I both nodded, "I expect the two of you to behave very well, I want you two to be setting an example for the rest of the school ok?" Again, the two of us nodded our heads. "Your dormitories are just to the right of where the Gryffindor Tower is. I trust that Miss Granger knows where they are. You two can choose your own password." With that Professor Dumbledore set us off on our way.  
  
The two of us meandered our way through the hallways and finally we reached the Head dormitories. "So what do you want our password to be Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged his shoulders at first, but then an evil grin lit up his face. "Our password will be Big Bird." He said while laughing. The portrait sprang open.  
  
I stared at him in obvious horror. "Nuh uh Malfoy, that will not be our password! I want to change it!" I screamed at the portrait. But the woman that was in the portrait only shook her head, replying back to me that once a password was made we could not change it. I groaned and slammed the portrait door shut. "I'm going to take the room on the right Malfoy!" I screamed at him, and without waiting for an answer I slammed the door and fell onto the bed, groaning.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know sunlight is streaming through the windows. I grabbed a towel and went into the shower. After taking a long, hot shower, I was finally able to calm my senses. Soon I was in the Great Hall talking to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Good thing classes don't start until tomorrow." Ron was telling Harry, "I want to spend some time out on the Quidditch Field."  
  
"Want to come with us Hermione?" Harry asked me.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to go into the library to study a little bit."  
  
"But Hermione, school hasn't even begun yet!" Ron stared at me as if I was crazy.  
  
Beside him, Harry shook his head, "come on, you should know by now that the library is practically Hermione's second home, just leave her alone because you want be able to convince her to not go."  
  
I gave Harry a smile. "You two go on ahead, I'll meet you two at about one when it's time for lunch ok?" They nodded their heads and we headed onto our own separate ways.  
  
Finishing off a little bit of my breakfast, I made my way into the library where I grabbed off a book from the shelf that I had not read before. I was heading towards a table when Malfoy stood in my way. "What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped at him.  
  
"You know, what you did yesterday on the train just made me love you even more." Ok, this guy is really beginning to creep me out.  
  
"Um.yeah, that real nice Malfoy, just stop bugging me ok?"  
  
"Agree to marry me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, and put my hand to my heart, "Oh Malfoy! I was wondering when you would ask me! Of course I would LOVE to marry you Malfoy!" I glared at him, "Stop acting stupid Malfoy and just get out of my way or tell me what you really want."  
  
"I already told you what I wanted and you said yes."  
  
I scoffed at him, "Um yeah, like I'm really going to marry you. Stop with the jokes Malfoy, I'll ask you one last time, what do you want?"  
  
"Don't you get it Granger? According to a very old wizarding law, if a witch or wizard agrees to marry a pureblood witch or wizard, there's no taking it back. You'll have to marry them."  
  
I stared at Malfoy, "repeat to me what you just said again?!"  
  
"I'm not lying to you Granger, wait, I shouldn't be calling you that anymore, Mrs. Malfoy, take a look at your hand, what do you see on your ring finger?"  
  
I looked down at my hand and screamed. There, sitting on my ring finger was a white gold ring with a beautiful diamond sitting on it. I began tugging at it, but it wouldn't budge. "Malfoy, get-this-thing-off-me!" I screamed at him in between clenched teeth.  
  
He shook his head, "You agreed to marry me, and now you are married to me. There's nothing you can do to get out of this marriage Hermione," he lowered his voice into a whisper, "you're mine now."  
  
I glared at him, "I want to see Dumbledore about this, NOW!"  
  
He nodded his head and we left the library and headed towards Dumbledore's office. We stopped at the gargoyle and I began to rack my brain for the password. Dumbledore likes candy, so it has to be some sort of candy. "Starbursts?" I guessed, the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
I stormed off into Dumbledore's office and all I did was hold up my hand with the ring on it, and point to the stupid Ferret Boy. Dumbledore seemed to understand immediately.  
  
"I see Miss Granger-"  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy." Draco corrected him.  
  
I screamed. "I am NOT married to you Malfoy, never was, and never will be!"  
  
Dumbledore seemed pretty amused by the whole thing. I glared at everyone, "Is what Malfoy saying true? Am I really married to him just because I sarcastically said that I would marry him Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, again I screamed. "I am sorry Miss Granger," Malfoy coughed, "Mrs. Malfoy, I am sorry, but there is no way to get out of this unless you want to leave the wizard world and go back to living as a muggle. Do you want to do that?" I shook my head. "Let this be a lesson then maybe, to never say things in which you do not mean and would never ever do, no matter how sarcastic you may be."  
  
Tears were clouding my eyes, my life was ruined, I was married to somebody that I hated. "May I please leave now Professor?" Without waiting for an answer I stormed out of the office and ran all the way back to our dormitory.  
  
I screamed out the password and went into my room. As soon as I hit the bed I began to sob. I pounded at the mattress angrily with my fists, and with one last feeble attempt, I again tried to pull the ring off my finger. Again, it would not budge. I rolled myself up into a little ball and began sobbing.  
  
I felt myself being pulled up into somebody's lap, it was Malfoy. I started pounding at his chests with my fists but he caught my wrists easily and held me away from punching him. After all, the guy was at least six feet and I was barely five feet.  
  
"Shhhh, what's wrong?"  
  
"You go and practically trick me into marrying you and then you go and ask me what's wrong?! What's wrong is that I've gotten something as important as marriage stolen away from me! You stole away my proposal, and now I'm getting married to someone that hates me and that I hate them back. When you get married it's supposed to be to someone that you LOVE and that loves you back, not how it is for us two. Why ok Malfoy? What was your purpose in getting me to marry you? So you could go and get back at Harry at something to show him that you could steal his best friend from right underneath his nose? You can go on getting your revenge on Harry, but don't get it through me, and especially not through something as important as marriage!"  
  
I began to sob and Malfoy pulled me into his arms, and stroked my back.  
  
"I want you to know Hermione, that I did not use you as a way to get back to Harry. I wanted to get married to you for only one reason, and that was because I love you. I honestly could not think of another way to get you to marry me and this was the only way. Please Hermione, believe me, I honestly love you."  
  
I looked up at him with disbelief in my eyes, but before I had a chance to say anything Malfoy had placed a kiss on my mouth and soon I was responding back to him. All of a sudden I realized what I was doing and pushed him back, this is MALFOY we're talking about here Hermione, and nooo I am not in love with him and nor am I attracted to him in the slightest way.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him when I saw the satisfied grin on his face. "Just because I kissed you back Malfoy doesn't mean that I like you in any way you know." Liar, liar, liar, a voice in my head was screaming. You know you're attracted to him Hermione. Um yea, I may be attracted to him, but why am I going to tell him that?!  
  
"You shouldn't lie to me Hermione, especially when you're such a bad liar," Malfoy whispered seductively in my ear. Uh oh, butterflies in stomach!!!  
  
"Um, Malfoy, I told Harry and Ron I'd meet them at one, and would you look at the time." I smacked myself mentally, me and my feeble attempts to get away. Obviously Malfoy that it was lame to because he didn't let go of me, just tightened his grasp on me and began to trail kisses up and down my neck. "Ok Malfoy really have to go right now!"  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't call me Malfoy anymore now that you're also a Malfoy." His hand began to reach inside my robes. I gave a yelp and smacked him really hard on the arm. Malfoy was surprised for a second and loosened his grasp on me, and I took that as an opportunity to get out of there.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the Great Hall field. By then it was already one so Harry and Ron were there and they were too immersed in their own quidditch conversation to really notice my flushed face and short breaths. I was glad for that.  
  
As I was finally beginning to calm down, I felt a hand slide over my waist, pulling me up into his lap. God, it was Malfoy again! "Why were you running away from me?" he whispered to me in my ear.  
  
"LET go of Hermione Malfoy!" Harry and Ron had FINALLY noticed that Malfoy was next to me, well, more like that I was practically sitting on his lap.  
  
I heard Malfoy chuckle beside, "Oh, so I guess that you already know that Hermione is married to me right? I mean you DID just call her Hermione MALFOY."  
  
"Stop lying to us Malfoy, Hermione, why are you just sitting in his lap like that?" Realization seemed to slowly dawn on their faces. Well at least it did for Harry. "So he's not lying to us?!"  
  
I shook my head slowly.  
  
"W-what, Hermione? How? Why?"  
  
I pulled myself off out from Malfoy's grasp and glared at Malfoy. I began to explain the story to them. When I was done both boys looked like they were ready to murder Malfoy, and truth be told, I did not care about what they did to him, but sadly, a teacher just had to come by, darn, I was really hoping that one of them could maybe kill Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, done with the chapter, tell me what you guys think of it and please review! 


	2. character info

A/N: Hi to everyone!!! Well sorry about the delay in this chapter but ugh we had finals, and I didn't really do that great on them.ended up getting three b's on my final grades. Yeah, I know that it's not that bad and a lot of people would kill to only get three b's but to my parents it's not good, =( but yeah, I'll just hope that I do better next semester.  
  
This is only to clear a couple/ok a lot of things up. A lot of people seem to be wanting to know WHY Draco fell in love with Hermione in the first place, well this chapter will explain about both people and like all the current updates and stuff. After this chapter it will be on with the story!  
  
Repeat to Me What You Said Again?!  
DreaMCatcheR639 Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.  
  
bHermione Granger (or now Hermione Malfoy)/b Hermione Granger, daughter of we're not really sure who since we've never really been introduced to Hermione's parents since in reference they are always considered, "Hermione's parents," and also since Hermione only calls them mum or dad.  
  
Ok, so as we all know, Hermione is an all out good guy, she always was and always will be. Best friends to Harry Potter (the boy who lived and then went on to be the boy who defeated you know who) and Ronald Weasley (one of the many children of the Weasley's). Hermione is a sweet and loving girl, so how in the world did she end up with Draco Malfoy?! The stupid bastard tricked her, that's how!  
  
Well, that's all that you really need to know about Hermione Granger considering the fact that she's almost like an open book, so now onto Draco Malfoy, now THAT boy is pretty confusing.  
  
bDraco Malfoy /b Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, yes the Malfoy name, the name that we all know and hate oh so much, also the name that many people seem to think are full of death eaters. So I suppose you would automatically think that since Draco is in this family, he's a death eater also right? No, wrong there, completely wrong, you see Draco has never helped the dark side and he's never supported the dark side either. But, Draco hasn't really helped the light side either has he? Well, eh, let's just say that the guy is good at heart but he is a little bit of a coward, ok who I am a kidding? He's basically just a major coward, too afraid to go to the light side in fear of Voldermort coming after him and killing him, and still unwilling to go to the dark side because he doesn't believe in killing muggles and muggle borns.  
  
So as we all know, the light side had ended up winning after the all famous Harry Potter had defeated him once and for all. After that had happened all of the death eaters, including Lucius Malfoy were all sent to Azkaban for life, the reason being well DUH, supporting Voldermort while trying to overthrow the wizard world while killing all muggles and muggle born witches along the way. So on with Draco, after his father had been sent to Azkaban, neither him or his mother really seemed to care. Lucius was never a good man anyways.  
  
But how did Draco the all muggle hater fall in love with Hermione Malfoy in the first place? Yes, I know it is very confusing as to why that would ever happen. Draco Malfoy, the one who tormented Hermione for years is all of a sudden in love with her?! Um yeah, when hell freezes over, but sorry folks, hell has not frozen over yet, BUT Draco Malfoy is indeed in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
So the reason for this is because of one simple action, remember back in Hermione and Draco's third year, when Hermione had slapped Draco for saying something bad about Hagrid? You're probably thinking, "Um, yeah, I remember that, but how's hitting somebody lead to them falling in love?!" Well, you see, Draco is a special person. When Hermione had slapped him, all that went through his mind at the moment was, "Has anyone EVER dare to strike me?" Think not, but some gears went clicking through this special boy's head and soon, he was intrigued in our Hermione.  
  
Draco soon found himself watching Hermione's every little move, or more like sending out his little chronies to do the work for him and take notes about her, and then analyzing all of the little details. It's still difficult to really say HOW Draco fell in love with Hermione, but you could put somewhere along the lines of him getting sick of girls going to him, somebody that DIDN'T want him?! Now THAT was new!  
  
So in order to get something that Draco did not have, he had to trick her into marrying him. I mean after all that was the only possible way that Hermione was ever going to go to him. But the question remains, DOES Draco know what he has gotten himself into? Hermione isn't one to just let people have their ways, let's just say that Draco is in for a little, oh what the heck, BIG surprise.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I hope you all loved this chapter! Well it was just a little bit of character info but er yea.just hope that you liked it anyways. And don't worry the next chapter is already almost complete! So just give me a little bit more time (one week at the most) and I'll have the chapter up soon! Thanks a lot for reading, and please don't forget to review!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
carebear-janiney: you were my first reviewer so even more thanks to you! Hehe, glad you like my story!  
  
Me: =D glad you love it!  
  
Kc: =D you think my story is well written yay! Well hope you like this part of it!  
  
Leiko47seta: *whisper* Malfoy is mental, but glad you liked it!  
  
Sign*of*cancer: eek, sorry for the delay on the story -_- but hehe you seem to like the story a lot! Hope you enjoy this part also  
  
transvestite-monkeys: yep, yep, totally agree with you  
  
zingy: (* to you too!  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: hehe, happy you loved it!  
  
Faith: =D  
  
Dracoluver2009: yes, poor Hermione. =D you love it, YAY!  
  
Loraliant Angelisa Snape: well heres the 2nd chap!  
  
oooo: sorry for the slow update  
  
Amanda: =D  
  
V0xLoS : well I guess this sorta fills in on why he likes her?  
  
rupy: heres the next chap!  
  
Ok, in general I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, and even the readers who didn't review! But I'm just so happy that everyone loves this story cause normally nobody really likes my story! Lol =D but please keep on reviewing and again thanks to everyone for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer =) 


	3. Getting A Little Bit Jealous

Repeat to Me What you Said Again!  
  
Getting A Little Bit Jealous  
  
DreaMCatcheR639  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.  
  
*last time*  
  
I pulled myself off out from Malfoy's grasp and glared at Malfoy. I began to explain the story to them. When I was done both boys looked like they were ready to murder Malfoy, and truth be told, I did not care about what they did to him, but sadly, a teacher just had to come by, darn, I was really hoping that one of them could maybe kill Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Ok, I really didn't want them to kill Malfoy, that definitly was not what I really needed at that moment, I blew up. "Why can't you two ever do anything that doesn't involve violence? Is this happening just another excuse for the two of you to hurt Malfoy? Doesn't it EVER occur to you that you should be trying to comfort your friend instead of trying to hurt the person that causes all of the crap? Sure, it's a sweet thing when you try and protect and swear upon revenge on getting the person, but it gets old. Now I'm going to be going to the library to and I do not want any of you following me. Do I make myself clear?!" All that Harry and Ron could do was nod, they were both speechless. Next to me, I could tell that Malfoy probalby had on a huge smirk, "And I do not need you to try and always get into trouble with them! Doesn't it ever occur to you that maybe you should just leave them alone and they would stop bugging you and trying to kill you? Probalby not, judging by that stupid look on your face, and I don't want you anywhere near me either!" With that said I stormed out of the great hall.   
  
"Hermione!" A voice screamed from behind me, now when did anyone of their voices get so extremely high pitched?   
  
"Didn't I tell you guys specifically to NOT bug me?!" I turned around to find Ginny Weasley staring back up at me. I smiled sheepishly at her, "Heheh, sorry Gin, didn't really realize that it was you. I was really beginning to wonder why their voices were so high pitched anyways. =D"   
  
Ginny stifled a laugh, "It's ok Hermione, I just really wanted to know what was bugging you back there. I mean like, I've never really seen you blow up at the boys anytime, and you didn't look very happy back there, and please tell me what you were doing for a couple seconds on Malfoy's lap?"  
  
I groaned at her, "Ugh completely sorry Ginny but now is it not really the time to ask me, I'm not really in the mood to talk." One look at the crestfallen look on Ginny's face made my barrier completely break. "You're right Ginny, you're my best girl friend," not to mention Harry Potter's girlfriend and he was bound to tell her sooner or later, so hey why shouldn't it be me to break the news about my horrible fortune to her. Heheh, speaking of Ginny being Harry's girlfriend, boy was it funny when Ron first found out. =D Ah, good times. Oops straying off topic now, get back to Ginny. "You deserve to know Ginny, come on let's head to the common room and I'll tell you everything ok?"  
  
Ginny's face immediately brightened and the two of us headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, "flying cows," Ginny muttered to the portrait, and thus we headed inside and I again told the story of what Malfoy had done.  
  
  
  
***  
  
When I was done telling my story, Ginny's face was scrunched up in disgust. "That is really low for even somebody like Malfoy to do, I mean find yourself a wife that actually WANTS to marry you. DON'T trick them into it."  
  
"Thank you Ginny! That is exactly how I feel about the whole thing. I mean Harry and Ron, they're guys so all they want to do is kill Malfoy, but like you understand how I feel about this! It is so great to have girls as best friends instead of guys."   
  
She smiled at me, "Glad that you told me now?"  
  
I smiled back at her, Definitley but don't start getting all smug about it now, next time I might now tell you about it." I said to her in a teasing voice. Ginny stuck her tongue out at me, "Very mature now aren't we?"  
  
"Psh! Shut up Hermione!" She grabbed the nearest cushion by her and began whacking me with it, pretty soon a pillow fight had begun. It feels so good to act like a kids again. =)  
  
***   
  
"Ok, ok, you win!" I said to her while laughing and holding up my hands to symbolize my surrendering. "Come on now, let's get down to the great hall, it's almost time for dinner."  
  
When we got down to the great hall I didn't sit in my usual seat next to Harry and Ron, instead I seated myself next to Ginny. After a couple seconds of pointless chatter, Harry and ron approached me. Ginny nudged Harry hard in the ribs and he looked down, "We're sorry for over reacting about the whole thing during lunch today. We realize now that the first thing we should have done as best friends to you is comfort you instead of always trying to kill Malfoy." Harry mumbled at me.   
  
"Please forgive us Hermione?" Ron added with his head also hanging down.   
  
The two of them looked so adorable with their heads haning down! I laughed, "How can I not?" The looks on their faces immediately brightened and they sat down with us and the four of us began talking and laughing... And for a while there I almost forgot about the whole Malfoy thing.   
  
***  
  
After everyone was finished with dinner and preparing to get up, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Students, may I please ask you all to remain seated for a couple more minutes. I have a couple more announcements that I had failed to make yesterday. The first announcement pertains to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. It seems that over the summer, Hermione and Draco had fallen love," The room was silent, I stared at Dumbledore in shock and then turned to Malfoy glare set fully in place. He smiled back at me and waved just like I had done to him last night. Dumbledore's voice interrupted me once again, "I am proud to announce that the two of them proceeded on to get married. May I please have a round of applause?"   
  
My face burned red, and if you thought that the hall was silent before, even more silence filled it this time, absolutely nobody was talking, you couldn't even hear anyone breathing practically. Then slowly somebody started clapping, I wasn't really sure who, and then slowly, the rest of the hall began to clap. . .reluctlantly. Then the chatter quickly came. I caught bits and pieces of it here and there.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Poor Hermione! Well at least Dray's hot!" (a/n: lol, if you haven't noticed I sort of stole that out of Dracoluver2009's review =D heheh, thanks for the review once again! =D)  
  
"Ugh! Draco would not marry somebody like her!"  
  
"I wonder if she put him under a spell!"  
  
"Ouch, poor girl."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "May I please have silence, I was still not finished yet with my announcements." It took a little while, but soon the hall was silent once again. "This year we have a new seventh year student! Everyone please welcome   
  
Mr. Julius Blake, he has already been sorted into Gryffindor." A tall handsome boy with dirty blonde hair, and deep blue eyes stepped out from behind Dumbledore. Whispers once again filled the hall but this time it was all about the new boy, and I had to admit, this boy was extremly cute.   
  
Julius took a seat at our table, right across from me. I couldn't help looking at his face, and I guess that he caught me because he stuck out his hand as if trying to introduce himself, I took it. "Julius Blake, as you might have heard already from Dumbledore, and you are?"  
  
"Hermione Gran--"  
  
"Hermione Malfoy," a cool voice interrupted from behind me. I turned around to face who else, Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed at him.  
  
"Oh nothing really Hon, it's just that the Professor wants to speak to us right now Sweetie." He turned to Julius, "Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand which Julius shook. "Terribly sorry now, but we need to get going, Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to my wife and I."  
  
Malfoy steered us away from Julius. "What was that for Malfoy, and did Professor Dumbledore really need to speak to us?!" I said to him once we were out of ear shot.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore really did need to speak to us, come on now hurry up, we don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
"You answered my second question, now answer my first question Malfoy!" He didn't answer me, but he turned a little bit red, and instantly, I understood. "Getting a little bit jealous aren't we now Malofy?"  
  
~*~  
  
ok end of chapter 2!!!!!!!!!! I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and again, sorry for the long delay! =D i would like to thank all of my reviewers, Zingy, nastyslacks, cleopatra of egypt, v son sayian, carebear-janiney, sk8erpunkGCpnay, HermioneDraco4Eva08 (lol, dats wen i'm gonna graduate from high school 08!!! =D) ura, oooo, and liah! i would thank all of you individually, but gotta get moving. I have to do my spanish homework and then study for the spanish test! Next chapter will be up in about a week or so. Once again, thanks for reviewing and also just for reading! =) 


	4. Who Knew that Malfoy had a Soft Side?

A/N: Eek, sorry for not updating in such a long time!!! I'm telling you, homework is **_evil!!!_** Especially Spanish…I am completely DIEING in that class. And I can't really promise more frequent updates either, but I promise that I WILL try my best to hurry up with them. =) Once again, thanks for reading.

Repeat to Me What you Said Again!

Who Knew That Malfoy Had a Soft Side?

DreaMCatcheR639

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

~Last Time~

"You answered my second question, now answer my first question Malfoy!" He didn't answer me, but he turned a little bit red, and instantly, I understood. "Getting a little bit jealous aren't we now Malofy?"

~*~

"No I'm not!" he retorted back at me.

I didn't say anything back at him, only smirking at him. "So did Professor Dumbledore _really_ want to talk to us, or was that also just part of your plan to get me away from Julius?" Oh boy, I never knew how much fun I could have teasing Malfoy!

"He _did_want to talk to us, stop thinking that you're so important Hermione!" 

"Psh."

After a little while of silence, we were in front of Professor Dumbledore. "Good evening Professor, may I please ask what the reason was for you to announce me and Malfoy's 'marriage' to the whole Hogwarts?" Hard as I had tried, I couldn't hide the rudeness in my voice.

"There wasn't really any other choice that I had to do about it except tell the whole school the truth about what really happened, because you _do_ know that you couldn't possibly have hidden this forever. And since Mr. Malfoy here suggested that I just tell the school that you two fell in love, that was what I had done." 

"So you really couldn't have consulted me for my opinion first right?"

"We couldn't really find you Hermione, it's not really my fault, and we can't have my reputation ruined now can we?"

"You are so selfish Malfoy. The whole school deserved to know the truth about how I really ended up being 'married' to you!" I turned to Dumbledore, "And I apologize for the rudeness I showed towards you earlier, this really has nothing to do with you, only this stupid ferret boy next to me. If you don't mind me, I'm going to head back to my room now, if that is all that you wished to discuss with me."

Professor Dumbledore nodded at me, and I couldn't help but notice the little smile that was lingering on his lips, and the twinkling of his eyes.

"Bye Ferret Boy." I called out to Malfoy.

"HEY! Wait up! Who said that I wasn't coming back to our room?"

I just ignored the boy, and slowly we trudged back to our room. "Big Bird."

"Ok Malfoy, I don't want you to be bugging me at all tonight. Tomorrow is going to be our first day of our last year of school at Hogwarts, and I don't want to start the year off being caught sleeping. Do you got that?"

He stared at me with disbelief, "Why are you looking at me like that Malfoy?"

"Because school hasn't even begun yet and even now you're already worrying about it so much?"

"Well unlike you, my family isn't made of money so I have to do well in school because when I graduate from school I plan on getting a very good job so that I have my parents live a really good life."

"Did you forget Hermione? You're married to me now, so technically….you _do_ have a lot of money."

I groaned at him, "What makes you think that I'm really going to take this whole marriage thing seriously Malfoy? After school is all over, I don't plan on ever seeing you again. The only reason I think that I even put up with you now is because we have to share a room with each other. Given the chance, I would gladly rather retire to the Gryffindor towers where I would be away from you."

He didn't say anything back to me except silently walk back to his room but the look on his face hurt me….had what I said really hurt him? Maybe I should've chose my words more carefully…I just don't want to ever risk falling in love with him….I mean judging by how I had reacted by just a few gentle kisses, how would I react if me and him were in the same bed… I shook my head trying to rid myself of the images and of the thought.

I went towards Malfoy's room, but before I knocked on the door, I quickly chickened out. "I'm sorry Malfoy…." I whispered before I retreated back to my own room.

~*~

I lay silently on the bed, with my stuffed dog Patrick in one arm, tossing and turning trying to get some rest. Why can't I fall asleep? It can't possibly be because of what I said to Malfoy…. I mean the guy tricked me into marrying him, I have the right to be mad, and I shouldn't be feeling guilty about what I had said, I mean he deserved it right? But if he really did, why am I feeling so incredibly guilty? So many whys!

I tossed and turned again trying to refrain my head from any thoughts at all. Finally, sighing I was about to get out of bed to maybe talk to Malfoy right away when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Quickly I lay back in bed and breathed evenly making it sound as if I were asleep. My door opened and I peeked a little bit out of my eye to see Malfoy coming towards my bed!

I sucked in my breath, what is he planning to do with me?! But before I had a chance to react, he had placed a soft arm on my hair and was softly playing with my curls and smoothing it down.

"Why can't you love me Hermione? I'm sorry for what I did, but tricking you into marrying me was the only I could ever have gotten you to be mine…. I deserved all that you said to me today in the room if not even worst than that. I just hope that maybe one day, you'll look past all my bad things to maybe see the good side of me, and maybe, just maybe….you'll fall in love with me. The only thing I know though, is that even if you'll never love me in your whole entire life, you will always be the only one that remains in my heart." He pushed the curls away from my face and kissed me softly on the cheek, "I love you Hermione," he whispered to me.

He left the room silently and closed the door behind him. Once he was out of the room, I shot out of my bed, heart beating quickly not really knowing what to think. He really loved me? Who knew that Malfoy had a soft side huh?

~*~

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!! Sorry sorry sorry! It's just that I can't really think of what to write next for this story… I hope that you all liked this chapter even though it really sucked.. _ please review it also and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer also!

Also a special thanks to all of my reviewers, and I hope that you will still continue to review my story, and also I hope for my reviewers please!! I'll thank all of you individually in my next update, not enough time right now, sorry!


	5. Great Way to Start the Day

A/N: Whoa, thank you for the many reviews!!! Proud of me though? I'm updating my story so quickly!!! =D Thanks for reading my story once again, and hm, maybe I'm doing a little bit better in my Spanish class, haven't failed a test for a while….though I may have failed todays test… But let's not think about that! Enjoy the story!!! And please remember to REVIEW!!!

Repeat to me What You Said Again?!

Great Way to Start the Day

DreaMCatcheR639

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

~Last Time~

He left the room silently and closed the door behind him. Once he was out of the room, I shot out of my bed, heart beating quickly not really knowing what to think. He really loved me? Who knew that Malfoy had a soft side huh?

~*~

I woke up the next morning, and after a shower and dressing, a goal was set clearly in my mind. I was going to be nice and civil to Malfoy from now on. What the guy said last night was extremely sweet an nice, and I feel bad about it…ugh…I wish that I can just wake up from this nightmare!!! 'But is this really so much of a nightmare to you Hermione?' a voice asked me in my head.

'Of _course_ it is! I mean what else would it be?!'

I shook my head trying to clear myself from all of the thought. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Ok, if I am going to be nice to Malfoy, I must first start by waking him up so he gets to all of his classes on time!"

I went towards his door and knocked abruptly three times, "Wake up Ferr--I mean Malfoy! If you don't wake up we're going to be late for class, and we really don't want that to happen!" I waited for about ten seconds, no response, "HEY!!! Wake up already Malfoy!" Still no answer, I grew impatient and jus t barged through the door, and there sleeping soundly on the bed was Malfoy. He looked so cute just lying there on his bed with his hair spread out in every which way, and chest heaving slowly up and down. I couldn't scream at him to wake up again, he looked too adorable! 'But you have to wake him up somehow Hermione, and you don't have to scream for someone to get up, it isn't the only way of waking people up….'

I took a deep breath, and slowly, my finger was going towards Malfoy, and I poked him on the chest. The boy still showed absolutely no signs of getting up. I poked him on his cheeks…. Ooo!!! They're so pokable!!! (A/N: Sorry about this part, it's just something I like doing to my friends at school, poking them. Yes, I know it's weird, no need telling me. -_-") I couldn't help my slef really, I began poking him incessantly. "Come on (poke) Malfoy (poke) we're going to be late (poke) to class (poke) if you don't wake up soon!!!" (poke, poke) Hehe, this was actually pretty fun!

But when Malfoy still would not wake up, I began to lose my patience again, (poke, poke, poke, poke, poke) "WAKE UP!!! Come on, we're going to be late!!!" I was beginning to grow frantic by then, we couldn't be late to class on the FIRST--let me remind you FIRST!!!--day of school for crying out loud! Throughout all of this, I didn't really notice that I was still poking Malfoy, and that he had woken up already. I ceased to realize any of this until Malfoy had caught my wrist in his hand.

"Having fun poking me, Baby?" he drawled at me. I said nothing, but I could feel my cheeks burning red, and snatched my hand away from him. I felt so incredibly stupid….why didn't I stop poking him right away? Why was I even poking him in the first place?! "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you're embarrassed sweetie?" 

I turned even redder if that was possible, and stomped out of his room, "You're incorrigible Malfoy!" I yelled as I went out. I was only greeted with laughter as my response.

~*~

I reached the Great Hall and I was hoping that by then my cheeks were no longer red. I took a seat at the Gryffindor table, grabbed a piece of toast and began buttering it. "So what's up guys?" I said to Harry and Ron looking at their glum faces.

"Extremely sad over the prospect of having to go to classes today." Harry muttered.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun today! I'm sort of excited about classes resuming again, come to think of it."

Ron snorted, "Boy are we surprised, you're probably the only one though Hermione." I frowned at him, but before I had a chance to say anything back to him he had asked me another question, "So how was your first night with Malfoy?"

My face turned extremely red again, "We didn't do _anything_ last night Ron," I practically screamed at him, while at the same time he was muttering about he didn't even mean it in that way.

"Didn't do what last night?" a voice breathed into my ear. I mentally groaned, Malfoy again…. He took a seat next to me, and instantly the conversation was stiffened.

"Let's see our schedule Harry!" I said in an attempt to break out of the silence.

But again Malfoy had interjected, "Oh Honey, our schedules are going to be slightly different from Harry and Ron's, I asked the Professor if he would let us have all of our classes together, and he gladly agreed. Here's our schedule," he said to me as he handed a sheet of paper to me.

Why why why?! Why was he going to ruin and take up even the _little_ time I was hoping to be alone with Harry and Ron this whole year!!! He just _had_ to go and ask Professor Dumbledore if we could have all of our classes together! And why did Dumbledore even agree with Malfoy in the very first place?! 

I was seething inside, ready to tear him apart at any moment, but I was trying to be nice to him, and we were supposed to be in "love." so I calmly took the sheet of paper from him and glanced down at it. Half the classes were with Gryffindor and the other half was all with Slytherin, well at least I still have _some_ classes with Harry and Ron. I felt a little bit of relief. "Aw thanks….Draco," I grimaced as I said his first name but I had to say it because it really would have sounded weird if I had said Malfoy to him, "that is so sweet of you!" I was mentally gagging, and I also saw out of the corner of my eye Harry and Ron with incredulous looks on their faces. 

There was silence once again. "Ok, so I guess our first class is Double Potions right? At least this class is with you guys….and the Slytherins…." I smiled weakly at them, "Oh what a perfect way to start off the day….heheh…." But even I wasn't really feeling that happy about classes beginning again, oh how I desperately wished that I were back at him sleeping in my nice warm bed. And Hermione Granger (fine, MALFOY even though I do not like it one bit) wanting to not be at school was extremely sad.

"Oh yes of course it is, couldn't have thought of a better way to start it off," Harry muttered darkly, the sarcasm extremely evident in his voice.

~*~

A/N: Ok, so there it is!!! I actually updated extremely early this time!!! You guys should be extremely proud of me!!!!! Well, I think it's barely even been a week, and here I am updating!!! Well thanks once again to all of my **wonderful** reviewers and please take time to review this story also! I am already working on the next chapter, and it should be up soon, a month at the most! In the mean time, please take time to review my story, I'll appreciate it lots!!! Tell me what you think of it please!!!


	6. Am I Not Good Enough?

A/N: HEY!!! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews that I have received for this story!!! Well as you can probably tell, I'm updating again! =D I sort of feel bad for the last time when I didn't update in such a long time I guess so I'm making it up now with more frequent updates! Well as usual, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review afterwards!!! 

Also, this is for that one reviewer pfft, that criticized this, and I just want to tell you that ANY Hermione and Draco story would be OOC. So please don't go an criticize my fic because I know it's OOC, and I don't really need you to point it out to me.

Now on with the story.

Repeat to me What You Said Again?!

Am I Not Good Enough?

DreaMCatcheR639

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

~Last Time~

"Oh yes of course it is, couldn't have thought of a better way to start it off," Harry muttered darkly, the sarcasm extremely evident in his voice.

~*~

After breakfast was over we walked down to the dungeons where potions was always held. The we meaning me and Malfoy only, Harry and Ron had already left earlier…. Though come to think of it, I didn't exactly blame them since I didn't really want to be with Malfoy any longer either. The guy was beginning to get _really_ annoying. Malfoy was talking to me but I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. I was only trying to breathe in and out slowly trying to control myself from snapping his darn head off. 

Ever since the war was over, Snape had gotten a lot better and he no longer had to put up the whole "I only favor my house" façade. He was now equally fair to all of the houses, and potions became a much better experience. The downside to this class, and every single other class was that Malfoy insisted on sitting/pairing up with me all the time. -_-

~*~

I plopped down onto one of the many soft couches in the Gryffindor common room and sighed in relief. I closed my eyes, grateful to finally be away from Malfoy. "Ah, thank goodness classes are over now, I did not know how much longer I could stand Malfoy." I rolled my eyes slightly as I thought about the whole ordeal that I had gone through today. The guy was taking the fact that we were supposed to be married to the full advantage, and who knew how much longer I could put up with him?

"Why are you even pretending that you two really love each other in the first place, tell him off and expose to everyone the truth." Harry said to me.

"That what I was planning on doing, but then last night something happened--"

"I _knew_ you had sex with him! Why else would you have been so defensive this morning and suggested right away that I was talking about sex?!"

"Would you shut up and let me finish before you jump into conclusions Ron? And I swear, if you even _think_ again that I had sex with Malfoy I am going to make you regret the day you were born." Ron and Harry both sucked in their breath as I said that, "And as I was saying _before_," I snapped angrily at Ron, "Last night when Malfoy thought I was asleep, he came into my room and said something to me."

"What did the stupid ferret boy say to you? I swear when I see him again, I am going to kill him!" This time it was Harry speaking.

"As I had said to Ron before, _don't_ jump into conclusions until I finish! You two are so freaking immature!" I shrieked at them, losing my patience fast by then.

A mumble of, "sorry Hermione" was heard from Harry before I was allowed to continue, but then Ron had cut in….

"If he wasn't saying anything bad to you, then what did he say to you? Go and confess his undying love to you?" Ron snorted, "Ha, like that would ever happen." The two of them began to laugh over the prospect of that happening while I sat fuming.

"As a matter of fact Ronald Weasley, that is _exactly_ what he told me." They doubled into even more laughter thinking that I just _had_ to be joking with them. But when I still had not joined in with them in the laughter, they looked at me curiously.

"Wait a second, so you're serious Hermione?" Harry questioned. I nodded my head, "You're really not lying to me?" I shook my head. Harry looked so desperate, just hoping that I would burst into laughter any second but I still did not smile at him. "Hermione, maybe Malfoy's only messing with your head, I mean he can't possibly love you."

"And exactly why is it impossible for him to like me?" My tone was cold. 

"I mean look at it this way Hermione. Malfoy, well he's ever girls' dream guy, it's pretty obvious by the way the whole Hogwarts female population--minus you--looks at the guy. And well, you, you're just not…." Ron slowly trailed off looking a little bit uneasy.

"I'm not what?" I asked him, my tone a mixture of anger and disbelief, I could not really believe what I was saying, that Harry and Ron were really thinking this. "Not good enough for him?" I stared at them disbelievingly, "Not beautiful enough for Malfoy?"

"We don't mean it that way Hermione!" Harry interjected.

"Yes you do, don't lie to me. It's pretty obvious, the two of you never saw me as a real girl. I'm just the smart little bookworm that nobody could ever like. This is almost exactly the same situation as we were in in fourth year when Krum asked me to the Yule Ball. You two just couldn't believe me that somebody would just _ever_ ask me. It seemed so impossible to you didn't it? That _anybody_ at all would even ask me, let alone _the_ famous Quidditch player Victor Krum." I had to stop to catch my breath and to try and hold in all of the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I'm just not good enough for you two either. I never was and I never will be. Thanks for boosting up my self esteem guys." I got up from my chair quickly trying to hide all of the tears.

"No Hermione, wait, don't leave!" Harry sceamed at me.

"Why shouldn't I leave?"

"Because we need you Hermione, don't you see that?"

"Of course I see that you need me. You two need me to copy homework from. You need me to copy notes from, you need me to help you study when we're having finals. You _ONLY_ need me when it comes to school. Is that why you guys even became friends with me in the first place?" By then I was crying, the tears just consistently pouring down my face.

Hermione, no that's not--" Harry began but I cut him off.

"Just stop it ok Harry? I really don't care anymore. I just feel stupid for never realizing it before." I stepped quickly towards the portrait but paused before I climbed out, "You two are no better if not worst than Malfoy." I spat at them.

~*~

I was sitting in my room, feet pulled up to my chest, just freely sobbing, tears seeming so unwilling to stop. A couple minutes later I heard Malfoy coming through the portrait and into the room where I was. I looked up at him with my eyes puffy and red. No words were exchanged but soon he had his arms wrapped around, and for once I didn't not protest. I was simply too tired, and my head was hurting, I just didn't want to think anymore. I began sobbing even harder into his chest, and at the moment he seemed like the only person I needed.

~*~

A/N: Ok, so that was it. As usual please review my story and thank you to everyone for reading it!!! I really appreciate it, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter immensely!!! 

Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviews, I love them all and they just make me happier each time I get one!!! =D Please review this chapter also, thanks a lot!!!


	7. Unbelievable Really

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope that you all like it.

Repeat To Me What You Said Again?!

Unbelievable Really

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

****

Last Time

I was sitting in my room, feet pulled up to my chest, just freely sobbing, tears seeming so unwilling to stop. A couple minutes later I heard Malfoy coming through the portrait and into the room where I was. I looked up at him with my eyes puffy and red. No words were exchanged but soon he had his arms wrapped around, and for once I didn't not protest. I was simply too tired, and my head was hurting, I just didn't want to think anymore. I began sobbing even harder into his chest, and at the moment he seemed like the only person I needed.

~*~

I woke up some time later, and found myself alone in my bed, with myself tucked inside the blankets. I glanced at the clock that was on my bedside table and found that the hand was pointing to dinnertime. I groaned and buried my head underneath the pillow. I didn't want to face Harry and Ron but I knew that I would get dizzy if I didn't get anything to eat. Sighing, I reached for a rubber band and tied my hair up messily into a bun.

When I stepped outside of my room, I was not at all prepared for what I saw in the common room. There was soft music playing in the background, on the table there were some candles lit up, a vase filled with fresh cut red roses, and best of all, he had even made dinner for me. There was a piece of salmon with a slice of lemon, a little side dish of garlic and olive oil pasta, and two bottles of butterbeer. I stared at the table speechlessly, not really believing what I was seeing.

"I hope you like it." I heard Mal--ok, maybe I should think of him as Draco from now on. "I tried my best to figure out what you liked to eat, what kind of flowers you liked, and what kind of music would be the most romantic."

"It's perfect Draco….why did you do this for me?"

  
"I don't know really… I guess that I just really wanted you to like me, and I just thought that maybe this is you know…one of the things that people do when they like someone…." Draco said a little bit uneasily, aw….that guy was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"I love it Draco." I smiled at him, and he looked up at me and smiled right back. Oh, he looks so much better without the smirk on his face. =] 

We both sat down, and begin to eat quietly. No conversation began, but I sort of felt better this way, I liked the comfortable silence that we were both in. I glanced up at him while he was eating and that moment I think that when I looked up at him, it was at that exact moment that I realized I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy….

~*~

A/N: Ok, chapters done once again, and yes, I do know that it is extremely short….but I'm going to be taking ISAT's the whole entire week, so you should already be proud of me for writing this much. I probably won't update for a little, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Not a threat, all I'm saying though is that when I get the reviews, it honestly makes me feel more compelled to write. Please….just please review, I love hearing what people think about my stories!!!! So PLEASE REVIEW this PLEASE!!!

Also, another thanks as usual to all of my reviewers!!! You are the people that keep me writing this story, and I do promise that the next chapter will be longer!!! 

I'm already working on the next chapter by the way, the ideas are already spinning in my head, just have to find time to put them down in words. Once again, thanks to everyone who reads this story, and main thanks to all of my reviewers. REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. The Good Comes With the Bad

A/N: Here is the next chapter!!! Thanks for all of the reviews peoples and like I think I promised last time, this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one Sorry about the shortness of that one by the way.

Repeat To Me What You Said Again?!

The Good Comes With The Bad

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

****

Last Time

We both sat down, and begin to eat quietly. No conversation began, but I sort of felt better this way, I liked the comfortable silence that we were both in. I glanced up at him while he was eating and that moment I think that when I looked up at him, it was at that exact moment that I realized I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy….

~*~

"Would you like to dance with me Hermione?" Draco asked me when we were finished eating dinner.

I looked up at him with a grin on my face, "Of course I would."

I stood up, and Draco offered his arm to me. Smiling, I took it and I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. We stood there for a long time, just holding each other and swaying slowly to the music.

I looked up at him and our eyes met, slowly he leaned his face towards mine, and I leaned in towards him. I closed my eyes and prepared for him to kiss me. I leaned in closer thinking about how I had never felt this way about a person before. We were so close--

"HERMIONE!!!" Harry and Ron's voice rang through clearly in the room, breaking the moment that we had been in.

Draco and I quickly let go of each other, seeming almost embarrassed as if we had been caught doing something forbidden. 

Before we could even do or say anything else, Ron's voice rang through, "Listen Hermione, we're both extremely sorry for what we said today!"

I grimaced slightly, but Draco must have caught it, "Maybe you should go outside for a little while and talk to them, you know, straighten everything out."

I looked at him in surprise, awed and astounded that he could ever be so considerate. "You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Positive."

"Ok, just a little while then," I said as I walked over to the portrait.

"Herm--" Harry was in the middle of screaming as I walked through the portrait.

"What do you two want?: I asked them.

"Hermione, we're really sorry about what we said today. We didn't mean it that way at all. We're only trying to look out for you!" Ron pleaded with me.

"It's not that we think that you're not good enough for Malfoy Hermione, we were just so surpised, that's all. We're only trying to make sure that Malofy wasn't only messing with you because of our former past, it only seemed like something that he would do." Harry added, "we're sorry Hermione, just please forgive us for being such inconsiderate jerks."

"So the two of you are now accusing me of only misinterpreting you and making it seem as if the two of you are the bad guy, when it really has nothing to do with you at all?"

The looks on their faces were priceless, they looked so incredibly shocked! I couldn't continue trying to seem mad. I burst out laughing, "I'm only kidding with you two! I was mad at you guys in the beginning, but you both know I love you too much to ever stay mad at you for too long! I accept your apology." They were too adorable for me not to forgive! I went over to them and pinched them both on the cheeks, "You two are so adorable!"

"Ouch Hermione! Not so hard, it hurts!" Ron whined while rubbing his cheek, Harry I noted, was also doing the same.

I smiled sheepishly, maybe I pinched a little bit too hard…. "Hehe, sorry guys."

"So we're all good now right?" Ron asked.

"Course we are! As I said before Ron, I can never stay mad at the two of you for too long!"

Harry and Ron both smiled widely. We embraced into a group hug and then I shooed them away. "Ok, it's getting late and you two don't want to be out later than you're supposed to!"

"What makes you think that Hermione? It's not like you haven't been out with us before on one of our '_adventures'_" Harry said, stressing out the adventures part teasing me.

"But back then we had a _reason_ to be out late! Now you don't!" I protested.

"_Sure_ Hermione, that's what you want us to believe we both know that you always had a little bad in you!" Ron said laughing.

"Humph, no more excuses, back to the Gryffindor Tower you two!"

"Going, going!"

I shook my head and walked back through the portrait to the head room laughing.

"I take that as you guys all made up?" I heard Draco ask me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Much as I may dislike Potter and Weasley, I'm glad that you guys made up. You're happier now that you have. Though I suppose that in some ways I should be thanking them…." Draco said with a mischievous smile on his face.

I shook my head laughing at him, "Hopeless you are Draco."

"But that's what you love about me isn't it?"

"Don't get so cocky now Draco." I said to him, "But then again, I guess that you're not really all that bad."

Once I said that, Draco's face lit up, and his smile made him even more beautiful than he already was. He ran to where I was standing, picked me up and spun me around. "I think that there's something in you that's worth liking," I said to him when he set me down. Then he kissed me and it was absolutely perfect.

~*~

The rest of the week flew by, and before I knew it, it was Friday evening and I was in the Head Room with Draco sitting on the couch next to him with my head on his shoulder and his arm wraped tightly around me. "I wonder why Mum and Dad still haven't responded to the news of our marriage. I sent them a letter on Tuesday…" I said absentmindedly.

"Maybe they were so angry that they didn't even want to respond." Draco said playfully.

"I smacked him lighly on the arm, "I don't know, they're usually responsible, it's not like them to not respond no matter how angry they might be…."

"Don't worry so much about it sweetie, I'm sure that nothing has happened to them, they're probably just really busy." Draco said reassuringly, planting a kiss on my forehead and hugging me tighter.

"I hope so, maybe I'm just being paranoid….I mean what could have happened to them right?"

Then almost as if on cue, an owl flew through and a letter landed on my lap. "Maybe this is the letter and they were just a little bit late on sending it, see I told you not to worry about anything."

But I was not so sure, "This was not that owl that I sent to parents, that owl was entirely white," this one was pure black, and if owls could be evil…..this one definitely was… "And besides, why would the owl come right now instead of either this morning of tomorrow morning with the rest of the post?"

"I'm not sure….why don't you open up the later and see what's written on it."

But I was no longer listening to Draco anymore, I was staring at the letter in my hand my face entirely white, and eyes wide. "What is it Hermione?" I heard Draco ask me, but I wasn't really listening to him. My head was spinning and my mind just wasn't with me anymore. Tears began prickling at my eyes, and before I knew it, the world was no longer there, all I saw was darkness.

~*~

A/N: Hehe, what'd you all think of this chapter? Is that really considered a cliff? Hm, not that sure…. So Hermione has made up with Harry and Ron and I guess now Hermione likes Draco also. Well I let them be together, and then I dropped the bomb on you guys!!! 

I updated pretty quickly now didn't I!!! Tell me what you all thought of this chapter which means PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Once again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and also to apologize again for the short chapter last time!!! =D This one is much longer right??? Hope that you all liked this chapter, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

(PS = also like to thank all the people who wished me luck on the ISATs and they went great this time I think. Next chapter will be up in a week or so, same as usual =]) 


	9. Just Leave Me Alone Please

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and I think that a couple people sort of want to know what had happened to Lucius, and I had mentioned this in the second chapter that Lucius had gone to Azkaban after Voldermort was defeated. Yeah, sorry for all of the people that didn't catch that, and that was only to clear things up.

Repeat to me What You Said Again?!

Just Leave me Alone Please....

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: ok, due to all of the new stuff that I am going to be adding to the story, it is important that I'm now going to take the story out of Hermione's point of view for the majority of the story. Sometimes I'm going to go back into the story from her view, but most of the time it'll be from third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

****

Last Time:

But I was no longer listening to Draco anymore, I was staring at the letter in my hand my face entirely white, and eyes wide. "What is it Hermione?" I heard Draco ask me, but I wasn't really listening to him. My head was spinning and my mind just wasn't with me anymore. Tears began prickling at my eyes, and before I knew it, the world was no longer there, all I saw was darkness.

****

Hospital Wing

"What happened to her Malfoy?"

"Isn't it obvious Weasley? How would _you_ feel if you found out that both of your parents were killed?" Draco spat out clearly bitter, and not wanting to answer any questions at the moment. The only thing that he truly cared about at the moment was Hermione….he had no idea how she was going to react when she woke up, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Hermione opened her eyes warily blinking rapidly not really remembering where she was for a couple seconds. Then it all hit her so quickly….the letter….the message….the dark mark that was imprinted on the letter…. _'Your parents would still be here if you weren't who you were, mudblood' _was all that the letter had said in blood red letters. But that was enough to know what had happened. She sat up in my bed, sobbing and gasping for breath, shaking her head still refusing to believe what had most likely happened…. Her parents were dead….and in Hermione's eyes, it was all her fault….

"Hermione, look at me!" Draco said to her, but she didn't really him. She just continued to shake her head profusely, the tears spilling down her cheeks. Draco proceeded to pull her into his arms and she threw her arms around grasping him tightly as if her life had depended on it. 

"It's all my fault Draco….it's all my fault….."

"Listen to me Hermione, this had nothing to do with you! NOTHING!"

But Hermione refused to believe, only shook her head even more, "It said so on the letter….they _said_ so! If I wasn't who I am they would _still _be here!" she screamed at him. "It's all _my_ fault!"

"It's not Hermione, it's not…." Draco whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"But it is…." Hermione mumbled as she buried her head into his chest.

****

Gryffindor Tower

"_Tell_ me what is going on!" Ginny Weasley demanded clearly oblivious as to why her brother and Ron were both pacing around the common room, muttering things underneath their breath.

"Nothing's happened Ginny, everything is all right….What makes you think that anything is wrong at all?" Ron said to her while running a hand through his hair.

"I may be your little sister Ron, but I'm _not_stupid. Something _has_ to be wrong, or else you and Harry would not be pacing around like that." Neither of the boys answered her. "Is _anyone_ going to tell me what is going on?!" Ginny was only met with silence, "Fine, if you guys won't tell me, I'm going to go ask Hermione what's wrong, you three are best friends, she's bound to know."

Upon hearing that Harry immediately snatched his head up, "NO! _Don't_ ask her Ginny." He let out a defeated sigh. "I'll tell you, just don't mention this in front of anyone, and especially not Hermione…." With that said, Harry sat down with Ginny on the couch and began to tell Ginny all that had happened.

****

Head Room

Hermione was sitting down on one of the comfortable couches that were located in the head room while blankly staring off into space. In one hand there was a quill, and on her lap was a piece of parchment with something so newly written that the ink was still only drying. 

Draco sat down beside Hermione but she only pulled away from him. "Draco….please….don't touch me…." Hermione said to him in a pained voice. "I don't want to be with anyone right now, just please let me be alone."

"Why are you doing this Hermione?" Draco asked in a deadly quiet voice. "Don't try to leave me out in the dark Hermione, just let me in. Are you trying to protect me by shutting me out? By not letting me get close to you? It's not going to work Hermione, I'd insist on being with you even if it meant my death." Hermione could only shake her head as the tears again filled her eyes up. "Please Hermione, don't do this…." Draco pleaded out softly as Hermione fled from the room.

As she left, the piece of parchment that she had been writing on fluttered down and landed on the floor softly. Draco picked it up, and read through the contents slowly, his heart filling up with the pain and he only wished that Hermione would just open up to him.

__

'Maybe if I didn't have anything to say

You would still be here

If you hadn't gone out on that fateful day

You would still be here

I'm so unsure of what to do

Now that you're gone

Who will I go to, who

Now that you're gone

I only want one thing

I only want you back

I'd refuse to be king

I only want you back

I always begin to cry

Each time I think of your face

I always want to die

Each time I think of your face

It's all because of me

If I wasn't who I am

Why can't they see

If I wasn't who I am

I miss you so bad

The others just don't get it

And it makes me so sad

The others just don't get it

None of them seem to know why

I still cry over you

Why each time I see a picture of you I sigh

And still cry over you

The only thing I feel is pain

I want to wash away my sorrows

Maybe with rain

I want to wash away my sorrows

Maybe if I was there

When it all happened

Instead of here

When it all happened

Maybe if I didn't have anything to say

You would still be here

If you hadn't gone out on that fateful day

You would still be here

I don't think that I can go on

Now that you're gone….'

(A/N: Ok, the poem above is entirely my work!!! I hope that you all liked the poem though it took me a long time to come up with!!!)

****

Gryffindor Room

When Harry was finished telling Ginny the story, she only sat there numbly. Ginny had never truly gotten to know Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but from the few times that she had met them, they seemed like such nice and generous people. "Who would want to kill them?" Ginny asked in a quiet and slightly shaken voice.

Before Harry or even Ron could answer that question, an oddly familiar black owl flew towards Harry and dropped off a letter, and flew back out before anyone had a chance to _really_ look at it. Harry stared at it questioningly for a couple seconds before he reached out to it, scanned it's contents and turned horribly white. "Maybe this can answer your question."

'The Dark Lord may be gone, but it was only a matter of time before someone was to finish out his work…. I guess that time came sooner than expected….' 

****

Professor Dumbledore's Office

"Do you know the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall (a/n: I do think that's how you spell her name?) asked indicating to the letters that displayed the horrible dark mark that both Hermione and Harry had received.

"It's simple really," Professor Dumbledore said in a grave voice, his many years of age finally revealing, "It means that now that Voldermort is gone, someone intends on taking his place as being the Dark Lord of Terror."

----------

A/N: ok, so how was it? Surprising, shocking, anything at all? Ok, _please_ tell me what you all think of this chapter. It's sort of my first time writing something with an evil person in it sort of….eek I don't know what I'm trying to say here, yeah….so just ignore what I previously said. Point is though, just tell me what you all think about, questions and comments anyone? Ideas are also welcome, the only thing I'm not welcome to receive is flames!!! 

****

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and review this chapter also, I know I keep on saying it…. But also, would you guys like more poetry in the stories from now on? Just want an opinion on that….


	10. Desperate for Anything

A/N: WOW!!! This is it, the TENTH chapter!!! I've never _ever_ gone so far on a fic before, so this is the first tenth chapter I've ever done!!! I also forgot to mention something I wanted to say in the last two chapters is that thanks to all of my reviewers for giving me over 100 reviews!!!!!!! I couldn't have written anything without you guys!!! You're all my only source of inspiration!!!!! Keep on reviewing please!!!

Repeat to me What You Said Again?!

Desperate for Anything

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: I'd also like to thank all of you peoples who liked me poetry. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

****

Last Time:

"It's simple really," Professor Dumbledore said in a grave voice, his many years of age finally revealing, "It means that now that Voldermort is gone, someone intends on taking his place as being the Dark Lord of Terror."

----------

Hermione ran blindly at that moment not really caring where she was going. Even if she did care about where she was going she couldn't really see anyways, the tears that were in her eyes were blinding her allowing her to only see little blurred images. Hermione continued to run… she continued to run until she could no longer take in breaths of air, she ran until her lungs burned, she ran until her chest felt as if it were ready to explode. Only then did she stop, but even then, the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain that she felt. She collapsed down on the ground and screamed, her voice was filled with such agony and yet it still couldn't really begin to describe the pain that she felt inside. 

"Hermione?" a voice was heard behind her. She slowly lifted her head up and stared back into the eyes of Julius. "Is there something wrong?"

But Hermione didn't say anything back, she only threw her arms around him, at that moment only desperate for something to hold onto…. For anything to hold onto, and since, at that moment, Julius was the only one there, she clung onto him. 

----------

Hermione wiped the remaining tears off of her face with the back of her hand and laughed softly, "I'm sorry, you must think that I'm crazy."

Julius shook his head, "No, not at all."

Hermione smiled at him, thinking about how much she liked this guy already. "Well, thanks for just, you know," she blushed slightly, "for just holding me there when I was probably getting snot all over you from crying, and you must have been bored to death when you heard my 'sob story.'"

Again Julius shook his head at her, "It wasn't just a 'sob story' Hermione. I definitely don't understand the pain that you're going through right now, but you have every right to be as sad as you are. I'm sure that I would have no idea what to do if my parents ever left me."

"Well listen Julius, thanks a lot, for just listening to me today. It all meant a lot to me." 

"Anytime Hermione, anytime."

"I'm going to be off now, thanks again." she got up and was already walking back to the castle when he called her back.

"Hey Hermione! Could you do me a small favor?" 

She turned around to look at him as he walked towards her, "Yeah, sure, anything."

"Let me kiss you?" 

Hermione didn't even have time to protest when his lips covered hers. Hermione should have felt something right then, anything to show that she was enjoying this, but truth to be told…. Kissing Julius felt wrong…. She didn't even get a chance to push him off of her when a voice rang out…..

"So that's how it is isn't Hermione? Go running into the new guys arms…." Hermione turned around and saw Draco, his voice ran with such hatred and cruelty that she couldn't help but cringe. But yet his eyes seemed to be the only part of him telling the truth, screaming out the hatred for Julius, and the pain that he felt when he saw her in his arms.

"No! Listen Draco!" He had already set off though, off back to the castle. "Draco please listen to me! It's not what it looks like!" He wouldn't listen though, so Hermione ran out after him.

****

Head Room

"Draco wait!" Hermione screamed when they were both inside of the Head Room.

"_What_ do you want Hermione?" he asked her, his tone extremely cold.

"I just want you to listen to me Draco! You don't even know what truly happened and you're already overreacting!"

"Overreacting Hermione? Overreacting?" he repeated again, "And what else is there to know Hermione? I saw all that I needed, I saw you, _my wife_ in the arms of another man, and the two of you were kissing. It's as simple as that, there's nothing more to it."

"There _is_ more to it!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh there is?" Draco asked her in a menacing voice, "I would love to hear it, but I think that I would prefer to go find Pansy and maybe go kiss her, that way we may be even."

"It wasn't like that ok Draco?! Can't you just _listen_ to me?! I was upset today after I found out what had happened to my parents, and I was only talking to Julius about everything, he was the only one that would listen--"

"He was the only that would listen? I don't think that I heard you right Hermione. Because I'm pretty sure that this afternoon, I was _perfectly_ willing to listen to _everything_ that you had to say, but it was you that cut me out. It was you that wouldn't tell me anything instead only pushed herself further away. You were the one that wanted to be 'left alone' as you put it." He laughed out a hollow laugh. "And now I find you, in the arms of just some guy that you barely know and you go and tell him everything, when you didn't tell your own husband a thing." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco cut her off, "Just stop it Hermione, I don't want to hear it." 

He turned around to go into his room, "Thank you so much for explaining it all to me though, now it makes perfect sense as to why I found my wife kissing another guy." he added sarcastically before closing his door.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch…. This was all too much for her to handle all in one day, her parents were dead and now just because of something stupid that she didn't even technically do, her husband was ignoring her. 'You can't blame him for being mad at me though, I know that I would have been mad if I caught him kissing another girl…. Why can't he just listen to me though?! But I was stupid too…. I was stupid to open up to another guy instead of opening up to my own husband….' 

-----------

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! YAY!!! Tenth chapter is FINISHED!!!!!!! Hope that you all like this one, tell me what you thought, which means REVIEW!!!

And to Suisei, wow….surprised that you actually liked my poem that much! Yeah, you can have my permission to use my poem, and my name is Anne Wong. Wow…still shocked that you liked the poem that much! 

I'd also like to thank all of you peoples who liked my poetry. =D you have no idea how happy it makes me feel that you all liked it!!!

Also my next chapter probably won't be up for a little while, not sure yet on that, but most likely it won't be up for a while. If it's up soon than YAY!!! But if it's not, I told you all already.


	11. I Need You

Repeat to Me What You Said Again?!

I Need You

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: Ok, this chapter is only going to be a poem and that's it. The next chapter though, will go back to the story. Eh, I guess that people didn't really like the last chapter??? If you didn't like it, please tell me what was wrong with it so I won't make the same mistakes in future chapters. 

----------

(Poem is written from Hermione's point of view, in the story it's supposed to be that she wrote it.)

__

I do not think

That I've ever had a dream

There was never any need

Or so it would seem

My life was never real

It just never seemed right

I was left alone in the dark

Where the place was never bright

People would always tell me

How smart they think I am

But I think they're all wrong

Screw life, I don't give a damn

There's nothing to live for 

Yet I don't want to die

So I really don't know what to do

Except to sit and cry

Yet I don't want to do that

I don't want to do a thing

I'm not sure what I want to do

I just don't feel like crying

Yet it's all I seem to do

Could please help me stop it all

Lessen the pain

And make it all fall

I don't think you're like me

Cause you're not waiting for a time

When everything will be good

When I can look up and smile

This life it's so confusing

I never know how to react

For feelings aren't real

I should've known that fact

But I was so young

And so incredibly naïve

I let the lies consume me

Me they did deceive

And now even he's gone

He really has left me

I'm trying so hard to ease the pain away

But I've never felt so empty

I had wanted to cry out

Scream to him how I felt

Tell him that I loved him

Instead I chose to remain silent

Watching him with tears

As he consumed all the pain

Of thinking I didn't love him

I'm not sure how I remained sane

Because I know that I need him

Yet I don't know what to say

Don't know how to tell him the truth

So now I am forced to pay

To pay for all my actions

To wallow in my tears

To try and come through it all

To finally face my fears

----------

A/N: Ok, so that's it, tell me what you all think of the poem, and remember what I said up there!!! Tell me what is wrong with my chapters if you don't like them and PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Forgive Me Please

Repeat to me What You Said Again?!

Forgive Me Please

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that liked my poem, and yes sorry I know, that was a pretty cheap chapter. -_- I hope this chapter will make up for it??? But like grades were coming up….and I really couldn't spend that much time on the computer because of it. My grades were good though! All a's except for one b in stupid Spanish….grrr… doing better in it now though so YAY!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

****

Last Time:

Hermione collapsed onto the couch…. This was all too much for her to handle all in one day, her parents were dead and now just because of something stupid that she didn't even technically do, her husband was ignoring her. 'You can't blame him for being mad at me though, I know that I would have been mad if I caught him kissing another girl…. Why can't he just listen to me though?! But I was stupid too…. I was stupid to open up to another guy instead of opening up to my own husband….' 

----------

Draco Malfoy sunk onto his bed letting out a loud frustrated scream. This couldn't really be happening to him….Hermione wouldn't just admit to him that she loved him only to go off and kiss some other guy. That wasn't the Hermione that he knew…. Yet how much did he really even know about her, and the facts _were_ facing him. He saw for himself when Hermione had kissed that stupid new Julius student.

He buried his head into his hands and tried desperately to control to keep his feelings at bay, chanting to himself repeatedly that , _'Malfoys do not cry, Malfoys do not let emotions run their lives….'_ But it wasn't helping, Draco had done something that Malfoys were supposedly not meant to do, he had fallen in love…. And not just with anyone, he had fallen in love with a muggleborn.

It was too late to change anything now though wasn't it??? What's happened has happened…. Again Malfoy groaned, frustrated. 

His door creaked open slowly, and he looked up only to see Hermione peaking in with a tear stained face. 

"Just leave me along Hermione, just go away," Draco said softly.

"But I only wanted to tell you what had really happ--"

"I don't want to hear it!" Draco roared, cutting her off and causing Hermione to recoil back slightly. "What else is there to tell Hermione? I saw him _kissing_ you, _kissing_ you Hermione, the guy was _kissing _you! What else do you need to tell me about anything?" he said in a softer tone.

"You only saw the end Draco, you didn't see the whole thing. It wasn't how it really looked, please, listen to me Draco?" Hermione asked him.

Draco shook his head, "I don't want to listen Hermione, I don't want to hear about anything anymore. I have no right to be angry though, I really don't have any right. I mean, I did trick you into marrying me into the first place… so how about this. From now on, you can do whatever you want, and I'll do whatever I want. We both go on with our own business, nothing I do matters to you and vice versa."

But Hermione was shaking her head, the tears running down her face, looking down at the floor "I don't want that Draco, I don't want that… I want _you_, I don't want us to go our separate ways! I don't need this right now Draco, I don't need you being angry at me! That's the _last_ thing that I need right now, yet it's _exactly_ what you are doing right now!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gone and kissed another boy," he replied back to her coolly even though it was really stabbing into his heart.

Hermione brought her head back up slowly, staring him straight into the eyes. "_Fine_, ok?! If you want to go back to all of that then it's fine with me! Are you _happy now Malfoy?!_ My parents are _dead_ Malfoy, do you hear me?! They're _dead!_ And right now all that you're caring about is that I kissed another boy, and it wasn't even how it looked. You won't even listen to the whole story! _He_ was the one that kissed me Malfoy. But it's fine, if you want to go back to how we used to be earlier in Hogwarts, then fine. I was wrong about you, I was wrong to have ever loved you at all."

"Hermione…" Draco's soft voice was heard, but she cut him off right away.

"_Don't_ call me Hermione Malfoy, it's Granger to you."

And she stormed out of his room holding in all of the tears that were threatening to fall down.

****

Hermione's Room

Hermione sat down on the floor, and finally let down all of the tears that were welled up inside of her eyes. She sat staring down at the red carpet that adorned her room. She shook her head trying to convince herself that this was for the best, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? No, it never would have worked out in the end anyways. Yes, it was good to have ended this way. 

If he was unwilling to comfort her when she needed him most, then he wasn't what she thought he was. He had never truly changed, he was still the selfish Slytherin that he always was then.

----------

__

Sitting down on the floor

She tried to convince herself

To keep herself strong

That she would not walk out the door

Yet it was hard

She was so confused

She didn't understand

Why it was tearing her heart

She kept it all in

Trying her best

Only to never succeed

Always committing sins

He had lied

Just like the rest

In her heart

He truly died

Those carefully built walls

They ceased to stand

They had finally broke

And she let out a swift call

A call of pain

Mixed in with tears

One last cry to beg

To remain sane

----------

A/N: and if you check Dreaming one, I've removed that part in the story. =] hope you're happy now =P well thanks for all of the reviews peoples!!! They mean A LOT to me!!! You have no idea! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!!! Review this chapter too please!!!


	13. Foolish

A/N: I am _soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ sorry that this chapter took such a long time to get up. In case you haven't really read my bio or my live journal I was taking finals and my class trip has only just ended on Tuesday June 15. Then Wednesday, June 16 was my graduation date so I had no time to write then. I know that I should've written something on Tuesday but it turns out that during the time I was camping (for the class trip) I got bitten by mosquitoes and had an allergic reaction to them. My eye began swelling up really badly from the bite, and another one on my ankle swelled up and formed a water blister. So then the doctor loaded me up on like Allegra and some steroids that would reduce inflammation and the swelling. Sad thing about those drugs is that they made me really tired, and I felt like sleeping a lot. Good news is that I'm back now so YAY!!! Hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry again about the long wait. So on with the story now…

* * *

Repeat To Me What You Said Again?!

Foolish

CarEtoDreaM

Last Time

Hermione sat down on the floor, and finally let down all of the tears that were welled up inside of her eyes. She sat staring down at the red carpet that adorned her room. She shook her head trying to convince herself that this was for the best, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? No, it never would have worked out in the end anyways. Yes, it was good to have ended this way.

If he was unwilling to comfort her when she needed him most, then he wasn't what she thought he was. He had never truly changed, he was still the selfish Slytherin that he always was then.

* * *

"I did the right thing right? Didn't I?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room the next morning.

Ginny took Hermione's hands in her own and held them, "Of course you did the right thing sweetie, if he didn't trust you, then the relationship never would have worked out."

Harry and Ron nodded at the two girls, "And besides," Ron said in an attempt to make Hermione feel better, "he's a sodding bastard anyways."

"Someone should have reminded me of that little fact before I went on and fell in love with him," Hermione muttered. Then just as quickly as she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth in utter surprise.

"Oh dear…" Ginny muttered.

Harry and Ron only stared at Hermione, demanding an explanation, "Did I just say that out loud?" Harry and Ron only nodded their heads at her -- the two were _obviously_ still in shock.

"Um, you _do_ know that I don't really love him right? I mean, I only blurted that out on accident. I-I only meant that I was just _beginning_, to you know… I was um, just…" she paused for a moment trying to search for the right words. "Uh yes, I was only beginning to not hate him as much!" She looked around awkwardly, "Um yeah… that's how it is. That's what I meant," she finished off lamely.

The two boys, eager to believe her quickly agreed with her. "Of course that's what you meant Hermione!" Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, what else could it have been?" Ron supplied, "She wouldn't really the git."

Before Hermione could respond, Ginny had smacked them both swiftly on the back of their heads. "Ouch, what was that for?" they both grumbled rubbing their heads.

Ginny looked towards Hermione, "And you call these two your best friends?" she asked her before turning back to the two boys. "It was for being complete idiots," she replied back to them. "Are you two really thick enough that you can't even tell that Hermione meant what she said about loving Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione groaned loudly, and putting her face in her hands, she shook her head dramatically. "You just _have_ to go on and tell them that, don't you Gin?" she whined.

"Come on now, you couldn't have kept the secret away from them forever. They were going to find out eventually, and if you told them later, of if they had to find out by themselves… well, they wouldn't have been very pleased."

"Ok, fine, I guess you're right," Hermione admitted grudgingly. Ginny put on a triumphant grin but then Hermione quickly added, "But that doesn't mean that that's a very good thing, and nor does it mean that I agree with you."

Ginny frowned at Hermione, "Stop being so difficult Hermione!"

Hermione glared at Ginny but quickly buried her face back into her hands, "I'm sorry Ginny, I'm being so stupid right now aren't I? I'm just so frustrated at him… I really thought that maybe he had changed," she let out a sad grin. "I'm pretty foolish aren't I?" she whispered out softly as tears began to form in her eyes.

Harry and Ron who were only just not too long ago still staring dumbly at the two girls quickly recovered from the momentary shock when they saw Hermione crying. Placing comforting arms around her shoulder, the three of them hugged Hermione while she cried.

"Does this mean that you don't like Malfoy anymore?" the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley asked, "Ouch!" he shouted when Ginny's foot came in contact with his shins.

Head Room: Draco's Room

(during the time when Hermione is in Gryffindor Room)

Draco Malfoy paced around his room occasionally running his hands through his hair. "I made a huge mistake didn't I?" he asked to nobody in particular. Well actually… Draco was sort of in the room alone, but let's just say that the kid likes talking aloud when he's alone. Doesn't like to only think, he likes to hear the words aloud. Don't call him weird, he wouldn't appreciate it, he prefers the term special. (Don't ask… ) "I should have just trusted her should I? Hermione would never do such a thing to me. Hermione isn't that type of person, must have been that stupid Julius that just forced himself upon her," he stopped talking and paused for a second pondering for a second about how wrong that had just sounded. "Ugh," he said shivering slightly, "Let me rephrase that bit right there. It must have been that stupid Julius who just kissed my Hermione when she didn't even want to," he nodded his head appreciatively, "There, that sounds better now."

He stopped pacing around the room and looked thoughtful for a couple seconds, "Ok, this is incredibly stupid, where am I even going here? I shouldn't be here in the room just talking to myself, I should be out there trying to get Hermione to forgive me!"

* * *

"Psst, Weasley!"

Ginny spun around and peered around the hall, curious to see who was calling to her. "Over here Weasley!" She turned her head around to where the voice was coming from and found herself staring at Draco Malfoy's face. He beckoned his hand at her as if prompting for her to come towards him, but she only shook her head at him.

"What do you want Malfoy? And what's up with trying to be all secretive?"

"Weasley, don't make this more difficult than this already is. It's a big step for me to even be asking you for this…" he paused for a second as if not knowing how to really continue. Finally he took a deep breath in, "Ok, thing is… I sort of need your help."

Ginny immediately began laughing, "Sorry, couldn't help it!" she cried out as she wiped her eyes, "Do you have any idea how weird this situation is?! A _Malfoy_, asking a _Weasley_ of all people for help!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "Listen Weasley, don't push it."

Ginny frowned at him, "Aren't you the one that is trying to ask _me_ for help?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Exactly, so if you want me to help you, the least you could do is start calling me Ginny."

"Ok fine then, _Ginny_, could you please help me out?"

Ginny grinned at him, "So, how can I help you Malfoy?"

"I got Hermione mad at me and I'm trying to make it back up to her… the thing is though, I don't know how… And I figure, since you're her best friend, you might be the only one who is able to help me."

Ginny couldn't resist teasing him, "You could have just asked Harry and Ron you know, they're also her best friends."

Draco pulled a face, "How about no? And besides, those two are so daft, they barely ever notice anything!"

Ginny nodded her head at him, "Good point, good point."

"Any idea on how I can get Hermione to stop being angry at me?"

"I might have a faint idea as to how I could help you out I suppose."

* * *

A/N: Ok so there's the chapter! In the next chapter we'll get to see how Draco is going to win Hermione back! Feedback everyone!!! I want reviews please!!! Thanks to everyone else that reviewed also!!!


	14. Draco and Ginny Talk

A/N: Wow everyone, thank you so much for all of the reviews!!! =D They make me so happy!!! I got so much more than I had expected to get!!! Here's the next chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy it!!! I posted it a lot quicker this time only because school's out and I have the time to write them. Come June 28th however, I'm going to be busy again because I have school at a university… My parents didn't want me to waste my summer at home doing nothing, so they signed me up for school. =[ oh well, I'll still try and update as soon as possible!

* * *

Repeat To Me What You Said Again?!

Draco and Ginny Talk

CarEtoDreaM

Last Time

Draco pulled a face, "How about no? And besides, those two are so daft, they barely ever notice anything!"

Ginny nodded her head at him, "Good point, good point."

"Any idea on how I can get Hermione to stop being angry at me?"

"I might have a faint idea as to how I could help you out I suppose."

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive that you know what I have to do in order to make Hermione forgive me?"

"Of course I'm sure! And listen here Malfoy, you're the one that came to me for help! So if you don't trust me, you shouldn't have asked me in the first place."

"Well _sorry_, your majesty."

"Yeah, well you should be. Let's get back on topic now though. I'm Hermione's best friend, and I'm not like Harry or Ron, I actually take notice to what Hermione likes and dislikes. I would think that I know what would make the girl forgive her boyfriend," and upon seeing the look on Draco's face, "fine whatever, _husband_, happy now?"

"Very."

Ginny scowled at Draco, "I don't even know why I am even helping you. I mean you're always such a complete jerk to me and Harry and Ron," there were a couple seconds of silence. "Well, I guess that there is a reason… the girl is obviously hopelessly in love with you. Though if you ask me, I really don't know what she's seeing."

Draco glared at her, "Take that back Weasley! There's a lot to like in me! The question should be, I don't get why girls _wouldn't_ like me."

"Because you're a very self centered and conceited bastard?" Ginny commented dryly,   
"And it's Ginny to you."

Draco seemed to not have heard her however because there was this dazed look on his face, "Wait a second… did you say that Hermione loved me???"

Ginny looked at Draco in disbelief, "My, aren't you the clever one?"

"Ok, stop it with the sarcastic comments Weasley -- fine, _Ginny_!"

"Yeah, well, I would stop if you didn't give me such a great opportunity to present them. It's not my fault you're so incredibly stupid sometimes."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Also tends to be incredibly whiney I see. It's becoming more and more confusing to me as to what Hermione sees," she shook her head sadly at Draco.

"How about we stop arguing and get back onto topic! How the heck am I supposed to win Hermione back?!"

"And is also very impatient -- ok fine, fine! I'll stop!"

Approximately an hour and a half later

"_What?!_ Is that the _only_ way that I can get Hermione to forgive me?!"

"Well, it's not the only way that you could get her to forgive you, but it's probably the fastest way."

"But I really don't want to do that!"

"And there I thought that you really were in love with Hermione."

"I _am_ really in love with her!"

"If you were really in love with her, then you would be willing to do anything to get her to forgive her."

"Including completely embarrassing myself?"

"Yes, including completely embarrassing yourself."

Draco took in a deep breath, "I'll do it then…"

Ginny smiled at him, "It's all settled then? Tomorrow morning in the Great Hall during breakfast?"

Draco nodded his head.

"What I'll suggest to you though Malfoy, is to stay away from Hermione for today. Don't attempt to really talk to her, but don't ignore her either, try to make it seem as if nothing is different. It's perfect since today is Sunday so you can just avoid her, and that's pretty easy also, just don't go to the library and you won't see her."

Draco didn't say anything but only nodded his head again.

Ginny looked over to Draco and burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Come on, it's not going to be _that_bad! Loosen up a little bit! And look at it this way, you're only doing this because you love Hermione right?"

"At this moment, I am currently cursing love."

Same Day: Library

Can anyone guess where Hermione is?! If you said library, you guessed it! (Not that it would really take a rocket scientist to figure that out though… )

"Are you done reading yet Hermione?" a very impatient Ron asked Hermione while she sat in a corner extremely immersed in a book… as usual.

"Just wait a couple minutes will you Ron?! I'm almost done!"

"Unless you can really finish over one hundred pages in a couple minutes, I do not think that you're almost done," Harry pointed out to her.

Hermione groaned loudly in frustration, "Oh will you two stop it! I know that you two are only trying to be nice by spending some time with me, but I am honestly going to be fine! I know that what you two really want to do right now is go out and play Quidditch, so go on ahead! I swear that I will not be angry and call you two bad best friends!"

"Aw Hermione, you're the best!" they both chorused before running out of the library as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered as she went back to her book.

Gryffindor Common Room: At Night

"He completely ignored me today Ginny!" Hermione whined to her best friend that night when the two of them had finally gotten away from everybody else. (Yes, _including_ Harry and Ron)

"Well you know, I'm pretty sure that he wasn't _really_ ignoring you Hermione. He was probably just trying to give you some time alone since you had gotten so angry at him. Maybe you're just over thinking it a little bit, he probably wasn't even ignoring you." Ginny said to Hermione while mentally cursing Draco for being such a complete git. The stupid ferret was supposed to ignore her but not make it obvious enough so that Hermione would notice!

"But he didn't even talk to me at all during any of the three meals in the Great Hall! He didn't even come over to the Gryffindor table today!"

"Maybe because you were I don't know, _angry_ at him! I wouldn't really want to get close to you either if you were angry at me Hermione!"

"But he was supposed to be able to tell that I wasn't _really_angry at him!"

"Gosh Hermione, will you just quit it with the whining already?!"

"Fine, I'm sorry… I deserve all of this don't I? I mean, I'm the one that pushed him away in the first place, it's all my fault!!!" Hermione cried out.

Ginny let her head fall back onto the cushion and stared up at the ceiling rolling her eyes. This was going to be one long night… "Look, ok Hermione…"

* * *

It was over two hours before Hermione had finally left the common room and gone back to her own rooms that she shared with Draco. The sad thing was that it had taken every minute of those two hours to try and get Hermione to stop whining.

"Gosh, it took _forever_ to get that girl to stop whining! Why couldn't she just hold her whining off for a little while! Malfoy better hurry up and do the darn plan before Hermione whines anymore!" Ginny muttered to herself while climbing back up the stairs to where her room was.

She began snickering all of a sudden when she thought of what Draco was going to be doing…

* * *

A/N: Ok so there it is!! Review please and tell me what you think of it! Sorry if Hermione was a little bit whiney… but oh well! And I know that I said you would get to see what Ginny's plan was in this chapter, but things just seemed to work out this way instead! I promise that in the next chapter you'll get to see what Ginny's magnificent plan is! Give me about one or two weeks for that chapter!

wow... I updated rather soon, it's barely even been a day since the last chapter... Consider it as an apology for the wait between the last two chapters!


	15. Draco Ok so it Was Ginny’s… Plan

A/N: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for getting this chapter out so late. I really didn't mean to but ugh, I really have nobody to blame at all. Nothing to blame at all either. I was just lazy… SORRY. But the chapter is here now!!! So no hard feelings **right?**

Repeat To Me What You Said Again?!

Draco (Ok so it Was Ginny's…) Plan

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is mine. I'm just writing this all for fun.

A **thank you **to all my reviewers starting from the reviews I got since chapter 14. I'm sorry that I'm only starting them now, but I've been lazy before, and now I am trying to cure myself from the laziness!

****

Thank You to:

JessDracoLover24- I'm happy that you love my poems! =D

Rinaula- you review almost every single one of my stories and you've also reviewed (I forget sorry) almost every single chapter of this story! Thanks a whole bunch for it!

Julia- Wow, glad that you like my fic this much!

Clejoan5- =D you think I have talent! Hehe

HeavySITUATIONS- probably not what you expected right?

SeEkEr-GrL-7- nope, I was not going to leave you like that!

PrincessChisu- glad that you think I'm doing a wonderful job =D

Flaming Arrow a.k.a. GinnyWeasly - I didn't give up!!! Otherwise, why would this chapter be up?! It just took me a **really** long time to get it up and all… but it's here isn't it?!

Nicki - =P how would **you** know whether my arse is fat or not?

Amoria, lyn, Sammie, may-ann, Panther Eyes, Sarah I Am, BewitchingWitch, regina-terrae, elisa-gurl, prin69, kk, Panther's Princess, love ur story, Athena Linborn, Lion's Roar, Tracey2, kaiba3, DMHG4ever, Lilykins, Fairy Lights, TiCkLeD PiNk89, Lisi, Shaz (I e-mailed you!!! I think…) overXposed, hd4ever, spykigurl

****

Bottom line is, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and here is the next chapter. (once again, I am incredibly sorry that it took this long.)

Last Time

"Gosh, it took _forever_ to get that girl to stop whining! Why couldn't she just hold her whining off for a little while! Malfoy better hurry up and do the darn plan before Hermione whines anymore!" Ginny muttered to herself while climbing back up the stairs to where her room was.

She began snickering all of a sudden when she thought of what Draco was going to be doing…

Head Room: Hermione's Bathroom

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror after her morning shower. Her curly brown hair was already beginning to fuzz up. She let out a frustrated sigh and tied it up into a low ponytail. Grabbing a couple of bobby pins from the sink she pinned the ponytail up into an extremely loose bun. No point looking like a mini McGonogall at the age of seventeen.

"That's the best your hair will ever look," the high pitched preppy voice of her stupid annoying mirror squeaked out.

Hermione stopped walking abruptly, grabbed her brush and hurled it at her mirror.

"Hey!" the mirror squealed loudly.

"Stupid thing," Hermione muttered, before walking out the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

(Hermion'e feelings and thought, said in a poem)

I trusted you

I really, really did

But you took me for a fool

And now I don't know what to think

I'm only trying to find

Somebody to love, somebody to hold

I thought that I found that in you

But instead, my trust you sold

I begged you to believe me

That I would always and forever

Love you and you only

Nobody else, only you

Your eyes looked like chips of ice

Frozen solid, never would melt

I didn't know what to do

Pain and hurt was all I felt

Then anger took over

And I screamed and yelled back

Before I stormed out the door

I yearned to call you a bastard

Now I'm wanting to say sorry

I want to feel your hug

But I'm only afraid that when I cry

Your shoulders you will only shrug

Great Hall

"So you did everything I asked you to do in your room right? And you also asked Professor Dumbledore for permission?"

"Yes," Draco grumbled out.

"Are you ready to do this Malfoy?"

"Not really, to tell you the truth Weasley. Can't I just do it later in the day only in my room where nobody but Hermione will be able to see?"

"No!" Ginny practically shouted. "You have to do it in the Great Hall where everybody can see so Hermione _knows_ for a fact that you'd be willing to do anything for her just to get her to forgive you. So you would quit your whining if you really loved her!"

"You stop using the fact that I love her to your advantage!"

Ginny glared at Draco, "I'm trying to help _you_ here, stupid." She held up her hands in mock defeat. "But let's just try to get through this morning with no more arguing ok?"

"Fine, truce for the morning then?" Draco held out his hand and Ginny nodded her head and took it.

"So you're ready now right?" Ginny asked Draco. He nodded his head, "Are you ready to completely and utterly embarrass yourself in front of the entire school?!" Ginny couldn't resist teasing.

Draco scowled at the red haired witch while she held her tummy in laugther. "You are hopeless Weasley. We're supposed to be on a truce here, and there you go. **STOP DISENCOURAGING ME YOU STUPID RED-HEAD!**"

Ginny immediately tried to hold in her laughter by holding her breath… But that only caused her face to turn red before she dissolved into another fit of giggles. Finally, after at least five minutes of Draco staring at Ginny disgustingly while she tried unsuccessfully to control herself she **FINALLY** shut up.

Ginny took in a deep breath, "Sorry about that stupid blondie. The look on your face was just too funny."

"Oh no hard feelings stupid red," he rolled his eyes at her. "Are you done laughing at me yet?"

"Yea, I think I am. Now go and get your stupid arse moving! Start the plan because Hermione just came in!"

* * *

"Morning Ginny," Hermione murmured as Ginny plopped down onto the lap of Harry Potter.

Ginny just smiled back at Hermione and grabbed a piece of toast which she began to butter immediately. Not a little bit of butter, but lots of it, smothered on thickly.

Conversation began around her but Hermione and Ginny weren't paying much attention, both thoughts were on the same person, but for completely different reasons. Hermione was wondering how Draco was doing right now and if he was ok because he was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall. Ginny was wondering where the heck Draco was and that he had better get his arse out here soon before breakfast was over.

And just as Ginny was thinking about standing up and finding the stupid ferret, she saw him heading towards the middle of the Great Hall. Ginny let out a silent sigh of relief and sat back down in her chair, waiting for the show to begin.

* * *

"Hey, I'd like to get everybody's attention here," Draco Malfoy's magically enhanced voice spread through the Great Hall. "I'm sure that all of you are probably wondering 'What the heck is Draco Malfoy doing?!' and quite frankly, I'm wondering about that little bit myself too."

Ginny found herself chuckling at the last part of the statement as did the other half of the school.

Draco took in a deep breath and began talking again. "I actually don't even want to be standing here but I need forgiveness from someone that is very dear to me. I'm sure that you all know who that someone is. Yes, I am talking about Hermione. I did something incredibly stupid over the weekend and I know that she is extremely angry at me. I can't stand to bear the thought of my precious Hermione being angry at me. I'm willing to do anything just to get her forgive and I suppose you could say that that is why I am about to completely and utterly embarrass myself in front of the whole school. But I'd just like to let you all know, especially Hermione, that embarrassing myself seems to be an incredibly small price for your forgiveness. I love you Hermione, and I hope that you're not angry anymore after I do what I'm about to."

Draco was looking at Hermione the whole time that he was saying this, and not once did he break eye contact with Hermione. With that said, soft music began to play, and most of the muggle-born children -- including Hermione -- immediately recognized the tune.

"_Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
'Cause I'm without you  
Now I'm missing you so bad  
Where was my head?  
Where was my heart?  
Now I cry alone in the dark  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy wanting you  
The way that I do...  
I was such a fool  
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were to me  
You confessed your love, undying devotion  
I confessed my need to be free  
And now I'm left with all this pain  
  
I've only got myself to blame  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy wanting you  
The way that I do...  
Why didn't I know it?  
(How much I love you baby)  
Why couldn't I show it?  
(If I had only known)  
When I had the chance  
Oh, I had the chance  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy wanting you  
The way that I do…"_

When the song finished, Hermione was staring at Draco and a soft smile was playing on her lips. His voice really wasn't good at all… but what he did was incredibly sweet. The entire school was whistling and cheering and laughing. Hermione's face was flushed red and she was about to go up to him and kiss him when he began talking again.

"That's just to say how much I need you in my life Hermione. I really would go crazy without you, you know… I love you, always and forever." And immediately, more music began playing and Draco's soft voice sang out again.

"Ooh, ooh  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
When standing here all alone  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I thought  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh I promise you"

This time, Hermione really was smiling. She got up from her seat at the Gryffindor table, walked up to Draco and kissed him right then and there, soundly on the lips. When she pulled away, they were both slightly breathless and Draco was smiling at her.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled back at him, but she couldn't resist teasing him, "I'm not that sure yet. I think that that was just to get you to shut up before you were going to sing another song. Your voice really was hurting my ears."

Draco scowled at her and Hermione laughed. "I go up there to embarrass myself so thoroughly, and all that you can do is laugh and make fun of me?"

"I'm only doing what the rest of the school is doing."

Draco looked around, and indeed, almost the whole school was at their respective house tables rolling around in laughter and clutching their stomachs in pain. "My voice isn't _that_ bad!" Draco began whining.

"It is," Hermione insisted, and was about to tease him about his voice a little bit more but before she had a chance to, his lips had captured hers once again.

"If you keep doing that, I might just forgive you," Hermione breathed out as Draco pulled back once again a smirk gracing his lips.

"I might just do that again," Draco replied back before he caught her lips once again.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor table, three Gryffindors were staring at the couple with mixed expressions. Ginny's face had one of accomplishment and happiness floating about. Ron and Harry were both feeling slightly disgusted but still slightly happy and relieved for their best friend.

"Aren't they just so adorable?" Ginny said to the two boys as she turned around to face them.

"I'm not all that sure if I can really use that term in there since she _snogging_ Malfoy, but I suppose that I am glad that she is happy. Even if it is with Malfoy," Ron admitted grudgingly.

"What about you Harry?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

"I only want her to be happy, she's practically the sister I never had after all, and if Malfoy is going to be the one that can make her happy, I guess I'm okay with it then."

"And he did embarrass himself just to get her forgiveness. Never would've thought that a Malfoy could've done that. It was extremely hilarious though, the bloke cannot sing at all," Ron added as in afterthought before he began chuckling again remembering Draco's voice.

* * *

"Get a room, will you?!"

"My virgin eyes!"

"He really does love her."

"A Malfoy and a muggle-born, who would've thought?"

"They do make a great couple don't they?"

* * *

A/N: First song was _I Drive Myself Crazy_ by 'Nsync (sorry, i couldn't resist) second song was _This I Promise You_ by the same band.

I guess they made up =D

So how was it? Once again, I'm SORRY for the long wait. And was that up to standards? Tell me what you guys all thought ok? Reviews please!!! I promise they'll make me write faster!!! Next chapter up in about two weeks ok? Maybe more, maybe less. Don't know yet. I'll try my best to make it sooner though!!!

Love you all and thanks for the wonderful reviews. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Sorry for the long wait!!!


	16. Discussions, Discussions

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this, seem to have lost inspiration on it or something… But here's the chapter now, so yay! The thanks will all be placed at the end of the chapter so nobody will have to scroll away furiously for the story. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Repeat To Me What You Said Again  
  
Discussions, Discussions  
  
CarEtoDreaM  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only writing all of this for the pure fun of it. =D  
  
Summary: Hermione stupidly agrees to a marriage proposal from Draco not realizing that due to a really old wizarding law, once you agree to a proposal from a pureblood you cannot take it back.  
  
**Last Time**  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, three Gryffindors were staring at the couple with mixed expressions. Ginny's face had one of accomplishment and happiness floating about. Ron and Harry were both feeling slightly disgusted but still slightly happy and relieved for their best friend.  
  
"Aren't they just so adorable?" Ginny said to the two boys as she turned around to face them.  
  
"I'm not all that sure if I can really use that term in there since she snogging Malfoy, but I suppose that I am glad that she is happy. Even if it is with Malfoy," Ron admitted grudgingly.  
  
"What about you Harry?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.  
  
"I only want her to be happy, she's practically the sister I never had after all, and if Malfoy is going to be the one that can make her happy, I guess I'm okay with it then."  
  
"And he did embarrass himself just to get her forgiveness. Never would've thought that a Malfoy could've done that. It was extremely hilarious though, the bloke cannot sing at all," Ron added as in afterthought before he began chuckling again remembering Draco's voice.  
  
**Great Hall  
**  
While the two love birds were making out in the middle of the hall, there was one person that was not happy about this at all. Julius Blake sat there in his seat at the Gryffindor table glaring at the two of them. The rest of the school was too busy laughing and talking about the couple amongst other things so nobody seemed to notice Julius. And luckily too, because there seemed to be a murderous rage that burned in his eyes. _'Hermione was not supposed to have made up with him.'_

* * *

Draco [with Hermione's hand enclosed tightly within his] walked up to Ron, Harry, and Ginny a little while later. Draco looked over to Ginny and gave her the closest resemblance to a smile that you were ever going to get from him. "Thanks for the advice Weas - Ginny."  
  
Ginny grinned up at him, "No problem at all, you dumb blonde."  
  
Draco glared, but Ginny only smiled sweetly at him. He opened his mouth to say something back to her when he heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"So the plan was Ginny's?"  
  
"Of course it was!" the redhead replied before Draco could say anything, "Your dumb blonde of a husband over there would never have been able to come up with something as clever as that! Probably would've just sat in his room sulking all day."  
  
At that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all burst into fits of laughter as Draco continued to glare.  
  
"So much for thanking you, should've known that you couldn't say a proper thanks to a Weasley without them making some inappropriate comment."  
  
"Oh you shut up Malfoy, you know that I'm right! You never would've been able to come up with something as clever as that. Probably would've had to go and buy a book on how to win your girlfriend back or something like that."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione cut him off before he could say another word.  
  
"Oh come off it Draco, you know that we're all only teasing," Hermione said to him with a twinkle in her eye. "Besides, I thought what you did was incredibly sweet," she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Even though your voice was pretty bad..." she mumbled quietly before all of them minus Draco burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"I personally don't think that my voice was bad at all, in fact, I thought that it was a very pleasant sound."  
  
That only caused everybody to laugh even harder.  
  
"You are so full of yourself Malfoy," Ginny managed to say before dissolving into another fit of giggles.  
  
Hermione placed a soothing hand onto Draco's arm. "It's ok sweetie, it's not really your fault that your voice is as bad as it is."  
  
Head Boy and Girl Room: Sitting Room  
  
"Remind me once again why we're in this room instead of the Gryffindor common room?" Ron asked as they were all settled onto either fluffy pillows or couches.  
  
"Two reasons, you dimwit," his little sister replied. "First and foremost, we're going to be talking about something extremely private right now and we really don't need every bloody Gryffindor knowing about the topic of our discussion. So we do appreciate the privacy that this room has. Secondly, Malfoy over there is a Slytherin, since when has a Slytherin ever went in the Gryffindor common room? That's right Ron, never."  
  
"You know Ginny's right Ron."  
  
"You're only agreeing with her because she's your girlfriend Harry, nice to know that you would abandon your best friend now that you have a girlfriend."  
  
"My girlfriend is your little sister Ron. So quit your whining because it's important that we can discuss this before we have to get back to the common room."  
  
Ron was about to say something back when Hermione cut in, "Don't say anything right now Ron. We have more important things to talk about then Harry being an ungrateful friend."  
  
Ron looked a little bit put out, but he did shut his mouth…  
  
"Ok, so what does everyone seem to think right now about this 'new Dark Lord' thing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Quite frankly, I'm really not that sure what I'm supposed to make of it," Harry said. "I mean, something really does seem really fishy about all of this because before Voldemort never owled me about anything. And the letter thing seemed a little bit… weird you know."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I was too distraught over my parents to have noticed this before, but now since I've gotten over it slightly, I've begun to notice some things," Hermione said, indicating the letter. "There's something extremely odd going on because as Harry said, when had Voldemort ever sent any of us letters? The guy wasn't stupid, and contrary to popular belief, his followers weren't either."  
  
"I see what you're saying," Ginny said, "I mean, why would they have spurred this weird movement all of a sudden? It just doesn't seem to make any sense. There's definitely something weird going on in all of this."  
  
"Because even beforehand, Voldemort and his death eaters definitely did not notify Potter through owl post that he was coming back to power. That's just a stupid thing to do. You don't want your enemy to be prepared. You want your enemy to be completely unaware as to what your next move is going to be," Draco added in.  
  
"Wait a second, are all of you trying to say that this 'return of the Dark Lord' is really fake? That it's really just a fraud that is trying to be Voldemort?" Ron said, catching onto everything slowly.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads again.  
  
"We still have some major questions that have yet to be answered, however," Harry pointed out, "For one, who is this Dark Lord wannabe, and secondly, why?"  
  
"And I figure since we're all on the same side of everything for the time being at least, I saw we create a truce," Hermione said. "Yes Ron, you heard me right. I said truce, a truce between you two boys and Draco, no fighting amongst you three."  
  
"Hey," Ron cut in. "Why doesn't Ginny need to be a part of this truce?!"  
  
"Because I don't think I really need to worry about her picking a fight with Draco for no reason."  
  
"That's unfair though!"  
  
"Oh give it up Ron, I'll be included in, happy now Ron?"  
  
Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes.  
  
A/N: Ok, so there it is. Hope that everyone enjoyed it. Once again, sorry for the long wait. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, email or just leave a review. I do appreciate reviews right now too.  
  
Sorry I can't do personal thanks right now. Have to do something really important and don't have the time for it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	17. Wait What Just Happened!

Wait… What Just Happened?

Repeat to me What You Said Again!

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: Gah, seriously, you guys have absolutely no idea how sorry I am about the long wait. It's been like what, 6 months? I'm really sorry, there's no reason as to why it should have taken me that long. But want a short summary anyways? Basically, school took over half the time and I haven't been feeling that great emotionally. So yeah, not in the mood to write when half the time I really want to just swallow a bottle of pills. But yeah, I guess I'm back, so here's the next chapter.

**Last Time**

"And I figure since we're all on the same side of everything for the time being at least, I saw we create a truce," Hermione said. "Yes Ron, you heard me right. I said truce, a truce between you two boys and Draco, no fighting amongst you three."

"Hey," Ron cut in. "Why doesn't Ginny need to be a part of this truce!"

"Because I don't think I really need to worry about her picking a fight with Draco for no reason."

"That's unfair though!"

"Oh give it up Ron, I'll be included in, happy now Ron?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

"Ok, let's get back onto the topic here," Hermione said as she snuggled herself deeper into the couch.

"Right," Harry agreed, "Who is this new 'Dark Lord' and how are we going to catch him?"

"I think you're moving too far ahead Potter, right now, we should just settle on trying to figure out who the 'Dark Lord' is, we'll worry about how to catch him later," Draco cut in.

"But even that's pretty hard itself, I mean we have absolutely no clues that would lead us anywhere right now save for two little letters. The letters don't give us much help at all however," Ginny pointed out.

"We're basically not going anywhere at all then, there's nowhere to go, we're back at square one," Ron cried out in disbelief.

"The most we can do right now," Harry said, "Is just to watch everybody who seems to be suspicious. It's all that we _can _do."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"I don't like where any of this is going," Ginny muttered as she furiously tried to complete her potions essay. "We have no idea what to do next, face it Harry, we're stuck. Dumb as we may _think _that this 'Dark Lord' is, so far he's managed to stump as."

"I know that," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "He hasn't even done anything since that little letter stunt."

"Basically, he's impossible to catch as of now," Ron said glumly.

"Hey," a male voice said light, "What are you three doing here all alone in a little corner?"

They look upped to see Julius hovering over them, his eyes shining brightly, "Discussing something dark and forbidden?"

Harry forced a laugh, "No, just trying to finish up all of our homework."

"Mind if I join you guys then? I really need some help on some of the Transfiguration homework that McGonagall assigned us."

They all shook their heads, what else could they possibly say to him? No?

**Great Hall: Breakfast**

None of them had gotten much sleep last night, unbeknownst to each other; they were all worrying about what would happen next.

Ginny got up from the table yawning tiredly, "I'm going to take a walk to clear up my head."

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No, that's quite all right, I think I want to be alone for just a little bit, but thanks for offering."

She walked out of the Great Hall and finally let all of her emotions show. She was really scared right now; she didn't know what she could do to help them at all. Harry had made it seem all like this 'Dark Lord' wasn't much to worry about, but he'd managed to kill Hermione's parents hadn't he? There had to be _something_to worry about in a person that could easily kill two other people. She didn't want Harry, Ron, or Hermione to be one of the next targets; she didn't even want _Malofy _to get hurt! Merlin, maybe she was going a little bit crazy.

She smiled a little bit at the thought and shook her head. Ha, scared for that little ferret (that really wasn't so little considering the fact that he was a good 5 inches taller than her), what a joke.

"Hello?" she heard a distinctively female voice, fear lacing through her tones. "Is anybody here? Can somebody help me!"

Ginny froze in fear and stared at the door that the voice had evidently come from. She didn't know what to do!

"Yeah, I'm here…" she replied uncertainly.

"Can you please help me!" the girl's voice screamed at her frantically, seemingly sobbing.

What did she want Ginny to do! "I'll go and get some help for you right away! Just stay wherever you are and don't go anywhere!"

"No!" the girl cried out desperately, "You have to help me right now! It's going to be too late to call for help!"

"Wait, so you want me to come help you right now!" Ginny asked her panic beginning to rise. She couldn't do this; she needed her brother or Harry! "Just wait a couple minutes, just let me go and grab Harry right quick!"

"No, please!" the girl inside the door cried, "Please, he's _coming _soon. He's going to be back soon! By the time you get back from trying to get help, he'll be back and it'll be too late. Please, just _help me_!" she begged Ginny, her voice screaming and getting more hysterical by the second. She sounded so incredibly scared…

What was she supposed to do? Ginny had no idea what to do in a situation like this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always doing the saving and being the heroes, this was one of their jobs, and it was _not _hers.

"Please!" the girl inside the door screamed, "Please, I'm begging you, please help me!"

Ginny cringed; she had no choice now did she? Her conscious wouldn't allow her to just leave this girl to whoever was coming after her. She approached the door slowly, wishing that any second now, Harry or Ron would show up and do the saving instead.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly for about five seconds, before opening gone cautiously, no such luck. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. A malicious grin greeted her before the world went dark.

**Great Hall**

"Where do you think Ginny is? Classes are about to start and she still isn't back yet," Harry said in a slightly worried tone.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her, she's probably already in her class," Ron replied, trying to stuff as much buttered toast into his mouth as possible before class would start. "'esige, gis bish 'ogwarts," Ron said through a mouthful of toast.

Hermione stared at him in disgust, "Come again?" she asked, "And _please_ finish chewing and swallowing before you talk! Nobody can understand a word you're saying and it is quite repulsing."

"He said, 'besides, this is Hogwarts,'" Harry said, used to Ron's food talk by now.

Ron finally finished swallowing before he smiled at his best friend, "See, Harry understands."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'boys' under her breath before she turned serious on Harry. "I'm sure that nothing strange is happening to her Harry, she'll be fine. Just don't worry about it too much ok? Most likely, she probably is in class."

Harry managed a weak smile before agreeing with his friends, "You guys are probably right, I'm probably just overreacting."

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and blinked them furiously. Her head was pounding, where was she? She tried to rub her head with one of her hands before she realized that they were tied together behind her back. 

"Hello, Ginny," a smooth voice drawled down to her.

She looked up, surprised, "W-what are you doing here!"

A/N: Ok, so it was so not worth the wait and all, but I'm SORRY! I would really promise that I'll write a lot faster and all from now, but I can't. I've got 2 major term papers to do… sorry. Yeah, but the next update will not take 6 months I assure you!

PLEASE REVIEW ALSO! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! HONESTLY.


	18. Author's Note

Hello all,

First of all, I'd really like to apologize for how I've essentially abandoned this story for the past four years. I used to find myself really annoyed when other people did it and now I feel like I've basically done it myself to all of you and for that, I'd really like to say sorry. To be honest however, many things in my life have changed. I've graduated high school and I've just completed my first year at university. Needless to say, things have been extremely stressful and everything is different from how it used to be.

I guess that in the end, what I am trying to say is that I have not entirely abandoned this story. No, nothing crazily dramatic has happened to me in the past couple years. I have simply been growing up and re-gathering all of thoughts, views, and goals on life. And in the end, I am an entirely different person. My writing will most definitely be different from how it used to be, and I have to admit that I am going to have to reread this story before I even really know entirely how to handle it.

But please, bear with me. And I promise that eventually, I will get this story finished up. After all, it's summer isn't it?

In the meantime however, please do visit my new up and running food blog that I have recently started up. I would love to have all of your support.

http:// pigsinblankies. blogspot. com/ [please do remove the spaces when you are entering that in]

With love,

C

**July 3****rd****, 2009**


End file.
